Taking a Chance
by Dorenda
Summary: A Halloween party leads Bonnie to meet Niklaus. The mysterious man who has humbly graced his presence as Bonnie is left alone on the side lines as her friends enjoy the party. Immediately she is drawn to him and soon agree's to a date. It's all about taking chances, right? (Rate M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Banners strung across the hallway about the upcoming Halloween dance, and costume competition. Now that it was their final year in high school, Bonnie was ready to put all the silly school events behind her, and focus on becoming a college girl. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she listened as Caroline went on about a Halloween party at the Salvatore house. The thought of vampires celebrating Halloween brought Bonnie to laughter "Every day is Halloween for them, why would they want to have a party to celebrate it?" she asked waking into the cafeteria to see Elena, and Stefan waiting for them at their usual table. Caroline pushed the blonde strands of hair over her shoulder as she shrugged "Why wouldn't they? It's like the one night where they can let loose and just be themselves."

"Did you seriously just say what I think you said 'just be themselves'? Right, because we want those things to just be themselves, on a night where it's frightening already…" she said in disbelief.

"Oh just shush, you're coming." Caroline smacked at her arm playfully.

Rolling her eyes at no one in particular, they sat down across from Elena and Stefan who seemed to be lost in each other's eyes to notice Caroline or Bonnie were even there.

Caroline sighed as she shifted her attention back to Bonnie "You're coming though; we will find you a costume."

Tapping her finger against the table Bonnie shook her head from side to side "It's going to be a night of repetitive music, drinking and unwanted touching. I'd much rather pass…"

Caroline extended her bottom lip as she tilted her head to the side "But…It's going to be boring if…" she looked at the duo that was now sucking each other's face "…well you know…"

Blowing out a breath, Caroline was right. The poor girl would be bored, but only for a moment until she found the man of her 'dreams' as she liked to put it. However, maybe Bonnie would find her own man. It had been too long since she had felt the hand on a man touch her, after the break up with Jeremy she was on a bit of a dry spell.

"Fine…I guess I'll go…for you" she said making it sound like this was more of a chore than anything.

Clapping her hands Caroline squealed "I knew you would! We'll go after school to find costumes!"

"""

"What about this?" Caroline asked showing off a bright blue genie outfit complete with face mask, and golden slippers.

"…Umm, no, that is not really me." Bonnie glanced briefly before focusing back at the row of costumes.

"No Bon, for me." looking at the costume intently, she rose it up high giving a slight smile.

Looking back over at the costume, it would look nice on Caroline and well it would give the attention she so desperately wanted "That is definitely you, why don't you try it on?" she said pushing one costume after another.

"First we need to find something for you, and then I will." hanging the costume bag across her arm, they continued to look through the racks.

The girls remained quiet until Caroline gasped "This! Oh my god, this you need this!" Lifting up the costume revealed an Egyptian goddess, including fake gold jewelry and gold head piece.

"Wow, Caroline. Out of all the things you have picked this one is my favourite" she smiled taking a hold of the costume as she looked it over. Sure it was a little shorter then she would have enjoyed, but it truly was beautiful.

"Well come on, try it on!" Caroline said taking Bonnie by the elbow as she led them to the change rooms.

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror as she looked as herself; she truly looked like a goddess. "Come on Bon! I want to see!"

Sighing she gave herself one look before opening the door to reveal Caroline in her costume "Oh my god." squealing she began to clap her hands together "Yes! Okay yes that costume, Bonnie you need to get it!" she said before Bonnie could compliment on her costume.

"We're going to knock them dead" she laughed "Well, some others are going to die all over again." Hooking her arm with Bonnie's the girls looked at themselves.

Even now as they stood looking into the mirror Bonnie was excited, for the weekend. She couldn't wait to show just how sexy she could be.

""""

Friday had finally arrived, and the weekend only minutes away. Bonnie looked at the clock as it hit 3:00 and the bell soon followed. She had prepared for tonight from the way her eyeliner would swoop, to the way her hair would be set days prior to the party, but she really was excited to show everyone that she isn't some boring homebody she turned into.

Caroline stood in front of her desk as Bonnie placed her books into her bag "So, we head to your place first, and then mine to get ready. I think Elena is going to meet us at the party."

After months of Elena and Stefan dating it seemed like she was pulling apart from the group. What was always the three of them soon turned to just Caroline and herself. If it weren't for Caroline, Bonnie would have no one.

"Is it weird that I'm actually excited to go?" she asked while walking out of the building towards the parking lot.

Caroline shook her head and laughed "No Bon, you haven't gone out after your break up. So yeah, I would hope you were excited."

"You're right…I do deserve to have some fun." pulling out her keys she hit the button to unlock the doors.

"That's my girl." Caroline smiled "I'll meet you at your house."

Arriving at the house Bonnie motioned to Caroline that she would be back, and moments later she came running out the door costume in hand and a make-up bag in the other.

"Alright, let's go!" Bonnie said putting her things in the back seat before sitting in the passanger side.

Once arriving to the house, Bonnie and Caroline began to get ready. Caroline had decided on bright make up, while Bonnie chose more deep colours, purple, green and gold sat perfectly against her eyes making the green in her eyes pop.

"Wow…We look hot!" Caroline squealed as they look at eachother in the mirror. The costumes clearly did justice, and rightfully so. "I have to get a picture of this to post on facebook." Taking out her phone she took their picture before pocketing the phone.

"You sure it's not too much?" Bonnie asked suddenly feeling under-dressed, and painted like a clown.

"Oh shut up, Bon. You look sexy." She said winking at her.

"Thanks…" she smiled looking back into the mirror. This would be the first party Bonnie had went too without Jeremy at her side, on one side she was excited, the other was sadness. What if she was all alone for the whole night while Caroline enjoyed herself. Sighing to herself, she fixed the strands of hair that became caught in the head piece, trying not to feel sorry for herself.

Silence took over the room as the girls finished the last touches. Both unaware of the time until Caroline pulled out her phone as it chimed "Crap, we should have been there thirty minutes ago!"

Sending a quick text to Elena the girls were off to the famous Salvatore household. The driveway was scattered with various cars, and people walking up the driveway. Bonnie began to feel nervous all over again, what if Jeremy was there. She hadn't seen him in months; well she more avoided him then not seeing him.

Parking the vehicle Bonnie sat with her hands intertwined together "Caroline, what if…"

As if knowing exactly what she was going to say Caroline placed a hand onto her friend's hands "Bonnie, he won't Elena texted me saying that he was going to stay at home."

So that's why Caroline sent the text to Elena, she thought. Looking down at her hands she smiled, she really was lucky to have Caroline by her side.

Patting her hand Caroline smiled "Now come on, there is no need for two fine ladies to be sitting in a car while there is a party happening at this very moment."

Nodding both girls got out of the vehicle and walked towards the menacing mansion, loud music thumped and cheers were heard as they reached the door. To both of their surprise Stefan stood at the door, wearing a smurf costume "My guess is Elena picked the costume…" Caroline whispered.

"Oh my god…" Bonnie covered her mouth as Elena stood next to him wearing a smurfette costume.

"Hey ladies…" she stopped "You guys look amazing, right Stefan?" Elena asked looking over at Stefan who was already looking over Caroline and Bonnie "Wow, yeah you guys look great. Come on in, we have drinks, food, and a haunted house." He laughed.

The girls smiled as they made their way into the loud room leaving Elena and Stefan greeting the costumed guests.

"I'm going to get some drinks." Caroline yelled over the music.

"That sounds good." Bonnie said as if knowing what she was saying. Watching as Caroline left her Bonnie felt naked, and suddenly debating if her costume was to revealing. Tugging at the hem of her dress she looked around. People laughed, danced and generally had a good time. But here was Bonnie finding herself close to leaving.

Caroline had found someone to talk to even though Bonnie was certain she had stated that she was getting drinks for each of them.

"Having fun?" A voice asked beside her.

Rolling her eyes, here we go, she thought. "Oh yeah, you know loud music so I can't hear myself think is something I really enjoy." Crossing her arms over her chest she pressed her back against the wall, not dare looking at the man beside her.

"Oh if you like it so much maybe I'll the DJ to turn it up louder for you." He said laughing then moving closer beside until he stood right next to her.

"I was joking…" she said rolling her eyes once more before looking at him. Instantly she was taken back, before her stood a man with steel grey eyes that had a hint of blue flakes, full kissable lips, and dirty blonde hair that curled ever so slightly.

"Let me guess…" he said looking over her costume now that he finally got a good look at the caramel beauty that stood beside him "Cleopatra?" he asked pointing at her outfit.

Suddenly feeling lost at words she nodded, forcing herself to reply "Yeah, how could you guess?" she laughed and then looked over his costume. He wore a simple tunic, with a red sash and a leaf crown that completed the outfit. "You're…a Greek god?" she asked while tucking the strands of hair that fell out of place.

Laughing he shook his head from side to side "No, but I can see where you may have gotten confused. I'm the one and only Marc Anthony." He said resting his hands against his hips and puffing his chest out slightly.

Bonnie couldn't contain the laughter as she pressed her hands against her mouth laughing, of course she would find Marc Anthony, with her being essentially Cleopatra.

He smiled watching her break out in laughter; it was intoxicating as she covered her muffled laughs. "I'm Niklaus, and who might you be?"

Finally stopping her laughter she smiled at him "I'm Bonnie, nice to meet you Niklaus."

Picking up her hand with his he smiled "Oh, the pleasure is all mine. " bending down, and giving a soft kiss on the back of her hand he inhaled her intoxicating scent of vanilla, and strawberries.

Who was this guy, she asked herself. He was obviously too good to be true, and on top of that she had never seen him before.

"So, how do you know Stefan and Damon." She asked trying to keep the conversation going.

He thought to himself for a moment, did she know who the Salvatore's really were? "Stefan, Damon and I have known each other for far too long. What about you?"

"Stefan is dating one of my best friends." She said pointing to the Smurf and Smurfette duo.

He stifled a laugh as he looked at the couple, he would never be caught wearing some ridiculous couples costume "Poor girl, well more like poor Stefan at this moment." He continued his laughter.

They continued their chat, and soon found themselves more enthralled with each other than the party itself. Soon feeling too crowded in the room Bonnie shifted from one foot to the other before asking "Want to go outside to get some air?"

Niklaus smiled "I was about to ask the same thing." Extending his hand for her to go first and he followed behind. Bonnie watched as the group of people danced to the low thumping of the music, and in the distance Caroline was making out with Tyler, or at least who she thought was Tyler.

Once reaching the outdoors Bonnie inhaled the crisp night air, she hadn't realized how stuffy the room had become before going outside. They continued their walk towards an empty seating area nestled between the forest, and house that seemed to be ignored by the large group of people that sat on the grass.

"So, tell me about yourself Bonnie." Niklaus asked while sitting down on the outdoor couch.

Bonnie was never good at just talking about things, and she wouldn't know where to start so she smiled sitting next to him "What do you want to know?"

Pausing for a moment, a smirk spread across his beautiful lips "Are you seeing anyone?" A simple question made her stomach flip.

"Yes…" shaking her head, she didn't. "I mean, no…I did, but well not anymore." She ended suddenly feeling like an idiot.

Tilting his head from one side to the other Niklaus laughed "Let me guess, you just broke up with him?"

Nodding her head "Yeah, three months ago…but enough about that, what about you?"

Shaking his head, he hadn't been with someone in ten years, well not entirely true. He had slept with people but there was never any effort put forth "No, not for some time I'm afraid."

Laughing softly Bonnie shook her head "I find that hard to believe. I mean…" she blushed. Had she really just said that?

Another smirk crossed his lips "You do, hmm? Well perhaps if you let me take you out we can change that."

Bonnie swallowed hard, he really didn't hold back. It was if at any moment he could be gone, so with that "Seize the day!" came to mind. What about Jeremy? The voice in her head asked quietly. "Sure, I'd like that." She said blushing.

"Wonderful, how does tomorrow work?" he asked his smile still intact.

Again, he didn't hold back. Feeling her heart race she nodded "I have nothing planned, so yeah that works." She said digging through her purse until she found a pen "Here's my number." Quickly she jotted down the number on the palm of his hand making sure not to show just nervous she really was.

"BONNIE!" Caroline's voice screamed across the yard. Looking over her shoulder Caroline stood with her hands swaying from side to side "Come on! Let's go to the haunted house!" she screamed again.

Looking back over her shoulder at Niklaus she gave an apologetic smile "Sorry…" hiking her thumb over her shoulder "I promised I would…"

Placing his hand onto hers he smiled "No need to be sorry Bonnie, I will see you tomorrow." Leaning forward he kissed her lips, and she caved completely. It had been month's since her lips had been touched by another, and it was bliss. Wrapping her hand against the back of his neck, the kiss lingered she didn't want it to end, but the sound of Caroline screaming her name brought her back.

"Until tomorrow." He said onto her lips "Good night Cleopatra." Running his thumb against her jaw he pulled back.

"Until tomorrow." She said almost dazed "Good night." Standing up she walked towards Caroline, she could have killed her for what she did. But as she got closer Caroline's smile had widened as she watched the male follow, and eventually pass them.

"Who was that?!" Caroline asked eyeing up costumed hunk.

Finding herself watching as well Bonnie simply said "Well Caroline, that is Marc Anthony…" she ended with laughter as Caroline looked at her confused.

"You have some explaining to do! But first, let's go check out that haunted house!" Caroline said hooking her arm with hers as they made their way back to the house.

Where to start, Bonnie asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The party had been a success; Caroline had stuck by Bonnie's side even after the constant temptations of the males that occupied the party. With Caroline going on about what college life would be like, and the parties Bonnie had nodded and hummed as looked around to see if Niklaus was still hanging around, but to no avail had she found him. It was if he was just a figment of her imagination. As the party had slowed down, and people began to leave Bonnie and Caroline agreed to call it a night.

Walking towards the door where Elena and Stefan stood as they waved their fellow guests goodnight, Bonnie and Caroline quickly flagged them down.

"Hey, we're going to get out of here." Bonnie yelled over the loud music to Elena who was holding onto Stefan like it was her life line. It was clear that Elena may have been drinking, and why not? It wasn't like she had to go home, as Elena always seemed to stay with Stefan.

"Awe." Elena pouted "But it was just getting fun." She hiccupped slightly. Stefan held onto her waist as she rested her head onto his shoulder "Are you guys sure you're okay to drive?" looking at both of them intently.

Looking over at Caroline, neither of them had a single drink during the night which was a surprise even to both of them. "We should be okay to drive right Caroline?" Bonnie asked looking from Caroline to Stefan.

"Oh yeah, we'll be okay." Caroline smiled.

"B-but, fine…" Elena said defeated "I'll see you guys later." Giving a small wave Elena held onto Stefan's waist as the girls walked towards the car.

"Seriously, another second of that and I was going to throw up…" Caroline whispered as she glanced over her shoulder "She was never like this when she was with Matt…" she added.

"Maybe it's the effects of being with a vampire? Even with that necklace that hangs around her neck…" Bonnie commented as they walked across the gravel driveway towards the car.

"So, like the whole once you go black you never go back kind of thing…but well in this case once with a vamp you never go back." Caroline laughed as she fished out her keys.

"Oh my god, Caroline!" Bonnie broke out in laughter.

The girls laughed as they entered the car, never would they tell Elena that comment. Unless alcohol was involved than maybe they would ask what it was like with one, and then bring out the comment out for giggles.

"So, you never did tell me about that mystery guy you were with" Caroline asked as she watched the road intently.

Shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing "Just some guy who kept me company while you had your tongue down Tyler's throat."

Caroline smiled as she continued to look forward at the road "You're such a liar, Bonnie Bennett. Now spill."

Thoughts of Niklaus came back into her mind, had she really kissed him without knowing who he was, and how did he know Stefan and Damon? Many questions ran through Bonnie's mind at that moment.

Looking down at her lap a shy smile crossed her lips "Okay, his name is Niklaus, and he is a friend of Stefan's and Damon's." she ended without mentioning the upcoming date.

Caroline glanced over at Bonnie who sat smiling like a fool "And?" she asked pushing for an answer.

Biting her bottom lip Bonnie looked forward at the darkened road "And, he may have asked me out…"

"And?" her voice went up an octave as she smiled hoping the answer she thought was true.

Blushing she looked at Caroline "And, I said yes." Smiling she watched as Caroline squealed with delight.

"Bonnie, finally getting back on the dating horse!" smacking the wheel "So when is the big date?"

"Tomorrow…" Bonnie said out loud before realizing that she had less than twenty four hours to get ready.

Pulling into the driveway and parking the car Caroline shifted so she looked at Bonnie "We are going to find the perfect outfit for you!"

Bonnie began to shake her head; she had planned on just wearing jeans and maybe a nice shirt. Nothing over the top "It's okay Caroline. I'm just going to wear something I'm comfortable in."

"Nonsense, trust me I will make sure you keep your style, but a least let me help you go on your first date since breaking up with…" she didn't dare say his name.

"Fine, just this one time." Bonnie smiled as she opened the car door, walked to the house which eventually leads to both of them crashing onto Caroline's bed "Night Caroline." Bonnie said looking up at the ceiling. She had a date, with someone other than her ex, and to be honest Bonnie was ecstatic.

""""

Bonnie awoke to the sound of Caroline rummaging through her closest "…Ugh, Caroline what are you doing?" Covering the pillow over her face she groaned once more.

Jumping onto the bed Caroline began to shake Bonnie "Bon, come on get up. We're going to find something for you to wear...Now get up." She said shaking Bonnie one last time.

Sighing she sat up glancing over at the clock "Caroline, it's ten in the morning. I'm sure my date won't be until later this evening." She said frustrated.

Looking over at Bonnie's cellphone, Caroline smiled "I couldn't help myself when you got the text..."

"You seriously looked through my phone?" Bonnie rose from the bed as she stormed to the desk where her phone sat. "You couldn't have maybe tried to wake me up to tell me my phone went off?" she added turning her phone on to read the message from the unfamiliar number.

"Had a great night…" she began to say "How does lunch sound…" pausing she looked over at Caroline giving a puzzled look.

As if knowing her thoughts Caroline brought her hands as she shrugged "Weird, I know…So you have exactly three hours to get ready!"

Raising her eyebrow Bonnie continued to look at Caroline "Why three hours?" she asked before looking at her sent messages "Caroline!" she blew a frustrated breath. "Meet you at noon at The Grill." She continued to say.

Going back to the closet Caroline pulled out silk purple tank top, with a black cardigan to match "I know I couldn't help myself. Now here." She said placing the articles of clothing on to the bed.

"I can't…" Bonnie began to say shaking her head "This was a mistake, I should cancel." Suddenly feeling extremely nervous, what if she messed up?

Caroline walked over to Bonnie resting her hands delicately onto her shoulders as she smiled "Bon, it will be fun. Trust me; you deserve to have a little fun after all the shit you've been through."

Giving a weak smile she nodded "But, what if something happens…you know with my powers…"

"Bonnie, when was the last time your powers got in the way?" Caroline asked walking towards mirror as she primped herself.

"Well, every time Jeremy and I kissed, when he touched me…" pausing she blushed "and when we …well you know." She whispered, before looking down at the clothes that lay against the bed as she tried to avoid Caroline's humorous emotions.

A smirk spread across Caroline's lips as she watched her friend shift from one foot to the other as she looked down "Maybe this time will be different? Now go get dressed." she said trying to be supportive.

Bonnie smiled, as she grabbed the tank top, jeans and then went into the bathroom as she got ready for her date. Quickly changing she looked into the mirror as she brushed the long chocolate strands into a high ponytail and lightly put on a fresh coat of makeup from her bag. Confident with her look Bonnie gave one final sigh before opening the door to see Caroline standing outside the door "You look perfect! Now hurry up, it's eleven thirty!"

Widening her eyes Bonnie looked at her phone "What? How?! I was only ten minutes…" Suddenly feeling nervous all over again she began to panic.

Crossing her arms under her chest Caroline shook her head "No…you were in there for like forty five minutes. I thought maybe you died or something. Now hurry up, I'll drive you to the Grill."

Caroline drove in record time with only five minutes to spare, as she parked outside the entrance "Now, you know the drill, if something happens call me, and will be here as fast as I can."

"Thanks" she smiled, opened the car door and got out. You can do this, Bonnie told herself as she walked towards the Grill doors. You'll have fun, she whispered. As she opened the door to reveal the sound of pool balls clanging together, and laughter soon followed she looked around until she saw him, sitting at the booth looking right back at her. He wore a simple blue tee shirt, with a zip up black sweater. Thank god Caroline hadn't picked out a dress or something over the top, Bonnie thought to herself. Giving a small wave she walked over to the table as she tried to mask her nervous demeanor.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it." Niklaus said extending his hand for her to sit as she stood next to the table.

Sitting down she couldn't help but look at him, forgetting all her worries from only moments before "Of course not. I mean, this whole afternoon date kind of caught me off guard." She laughed softly.

Smiling he watched as the waiter walked towards the table "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked looking from one person to the other.

"Water is fine." Bonnie smiled towards the waiter, and then focused back onto Niklaus.

"Same, thank you." He said looking at Bonnie with a smile of his own.

The waiter grunted something inaudible before walking away to get their waters.

As the waiter disappeared into the background Niklaus shifted his gaze back to Bonnie, a hint of a smile appeared as he said"I thought perhaps a lunch date could be a great first date, and perhaps as time goes on it will eventually lead to a dinner date."

There would be more dates, how was he so sure, Bonnie asked herself. "Let's first see how date one goes before you start making more dates in that head of yours." she said laughing after.

"We will see indeed." he laughed along with her "So, did you have fun last night?" he asked sitting back in his seat.

Smiling, the best part was him, she thought. "I did, which is surprising where it was." She laughed.

He laughed knowing exactly what she meant, well from when he remembered what the Salvatore brothers were like "Sadly I couldn't stay much longer I was unfortunately called to help out with something." He said hiding the true reason why he was there in the first place.

Resting her elbow on the table she ran her hand against the back of her neck "Well, aren't I just lucky to have run into you when I did." She said attempting to flirt.

"You really are." He said a smirk appearing.

The waiter had come back with their waters, and while he was there they placed their orders, her ordering a simple salad while he ordered a burger. They talked about many things, their interests, from music to movies; both seemed to share the same things. She loved indie music and a low and behold so did he, however their taste in movies were on opposite spectrum's it was to only be expected.

"So, your name, Niklaus, it's so unique." Bonnie said taking a bite of her salad.

"It originates from Greece; my mother was always a history buff." He smiled taking a bite of the burger, slowly and methodically chewing the bread and meat combination.

"Well, it suits you well." She smiled taking another bite as she looked towards the door as Stefan and Elena walked in. "Great…" she mumbled.

"Hmm? What?" Niklaus asked as he followed her gaze to the new costumers. Great was right, he thought to himself.

Stefan immediately noticed Bonnie and Klaus sitting together, what was he doing here, he thought to himself. "Baby, look, Bonnie is here and who's that guy she's with?" Elena asked as they walked closer to the couple sitting at the table.

"Hey Bonnie!" Elena said as they stood in front of the table looking down at them.

"Oh, hey you guys…" Bonnie said trying to mask her frustration.

"I'm Elena, and you are." She asked holding out her hand for Niklaus to shake, but he didn't.

"This is Klaus, and with that, can I have a moment with you?" Stefan asked taking him by the arm as he dragged him across the room to where the pool tables sat.

"What the hell was that about?" Bonnie asked looking over Elena's shoulder.

"He's probably just looking out for you" she shrugged.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Stefan growled as he held onto Klaus's arm firmly.

A wild smile spread across his lips as he looked over Stefan's shoulder "Why, Stefan, I'm on what you would call a date with a beautiful woman. Now if you'll excuse me…" he said trying to break away from Stefan's grasp.

"What are your plans, Klaus?" he growled, pushing him further into the darkened corner "How did you meet Bonnie?" he continued.

Klaus knew he could over power Stefan in a heartbeat, but where was the fun in that "My plans are simple, I go on a date, and if all goes well" he looked over his shoulder again "I may just take her out again, and again before I ask her to be" looking back at Stefan he smiled "my girlfriend, isn't that what you do? It's the normal thing, right?"

Slamming his hand against the wall Stefan growled "You hurt her, and I hurt you. We got that clear?"

"You have my word, Stefan." Grinning he pushed Stefan off of him "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date." Walking past a stunned Stefan he looked at Bonnie who was watching him walk back until he stood next to Elena "Seeing as we're almost done here, why don't we go enjoy the rest of the day?" he asked extending his hand towards Bonnie who graciously took it and stood up.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Elena" Klaus said throwing down forty dollars onto the table and walked away with an equally pissed off Bonnie.

Elena watched as Stefan stood next to her "Who was that?" she asked watching Bonnie and Klaus walk out the door.

"That, Elena is someone you don't want to mess with." Stefan said unsure how to break the news to Bonnie that she was on a date with one of the most powerful vampires known to man...An Original.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews from the guests, and Leni18. It means a lot to me that you take the time to review my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the quiet street hand in hand with Niklaus, Bonnie was enthralled by him. She couldn't quite get over how illuminated his eyes were, and the way he always had a hint of a smile behind his casual emotion, there were too many things that caught her attention that caused her to melt like a block of ice against a summer's day.

Looking down even though she was almost his height, but not quite he smiled "Where would you like to go next? Not that I don't enjoy this aimless walk I do like to have a destination."

Thinking for a moment, everywhere they would go someone who she knew would see them "There's a park not too far from here…" looking up at him she instantly became lost in his blueish grey eyes. What was wrong with her, she never felt this way when she was with Jeremy.

"A park?" he said uninterested, but quickly changed as a smile appeared "Sounds wonderful. Lead the way."

The duo walked together until finally leading to the lush forested park accompanied by a small playground, baseball diamond and benches that scattered across the field. This was one place Bonnie could go to just have peace and quiet from the drama that revolved around the Salvatore brothers, a place that she could just be herself, and not be guarded at all times. Immediately relaxing Bonnie looked up at the blue sky and smiled, finally after several months of wallowing in her own self-pity she was on a date, with an extremely attractive guy who seemed to like her just the way she was, without the witchy goodness.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" noticing her smile as she looked up at the sky, it was if she were having a moment to herself.

Opening her eyes, she glanced over and smiled "It really is…" To her surprise he stood looking at her, as if drinking her looks.

Intertwining his fingers with hers Niklaus positioned himself so that he stood in front of her "May I kiss you Bonnie?" he asked before bending down slightly.

Everything seemed to be moving faster than she could anticipate. What should have been a simple lunch date turned into a feud with Stefan, which turned into a walk to the park and now he was asking for a kiss. Swallowing hard Bonnie nodded her head without saying anything. Raising the free hand he placed it on her cheek, pulling her ever so slightly as his lips grazed against hers.

Feeling the phone in his pocket begin to buzz Niklaus sighed "Sorry" running his thumb over her cheek he gave an apologetic smile "This will only take a second." raising his index finger, he pulled out the ringing phone and pressed it against his ear.

"What is it, I'm on a date." he said sharply, before spinning around and walking a distance so Bonnie would not be able to hear the one sided call.

"I know, and I'm working on it." He spoke through clenched teeth "Do you really underestimate me?"

"It won't…Okay. I will see you soon. Goodbye." He ended the call and turned back to see Bonnie's beautiful confused face.

Walking back to her "I'm sorry about that, and I'm sorry that I have to put a pause in our date. I promised I would help a friend." He began to say before intertwining his fingers with hers again "You understand, yeah?" he asked kissing her cheek.

Looking down briefly before looking back up at him she nodded "Of course, you need to help a friend, who am I to stop you from that?" Once his lips found her cheek she smiled instantly "That just means date number two has to be better than this." She grinned.

"You have my word…" he said looking at her intently before kissing her full lips. Breaking the kiss he straightened his back and smiled "I'm sure you will hear from me soon. It was a lot of fun today."

Taking a step back she smiled "It was a lot of fun, thank you for that. I hope you have fun helping your friend." She smiled as they both began to walk in separate directions.

Date number one was a little rocky but she did manage to touch those softs lips for a second time. Grinning from ear to ear she called Caroline to let her know the date was a mediocre success and that she would be at home if Caroline needed anything.

""""

Taking the final step to her room she opened the door to reveal Stefan sitting on her bed, she hadn't had this happen in months why all of a sudden now?

"Bonnie, oh thank god…" he said standing up, walking over to her and began to look her over for noticeable wounds.

"Stefan! What the hell are you doing in my room?" she asked taking a step back at his weird behavior.

"He didn't hurt you, right?" he asked giving one last look at her.

Raising her eyebrow she shook her head "No…and why would he? sitting down on the chair by her desk she watched his expressions.

Sitting back on her bed he sighed before looking into her eyes "How did you both meet and, on top of that why were on a date with him?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." crossing her arms under her chest as she glared at him.

Matching her glare he stood up "Bonnie, stop acting like a child and just tell me how you met him." He demanded.

She had never seen him act this way, this was more something Damon would do instead of Stefan who looked down at her with fists clenched. "You seriously just didn't say that!" she said standing up, and walking towards the door "Get out, Stefan." Pointing to the stairs she was done with his behavior "As I said it's none of your business now go."

Without argument he walked past her, giving an apologetic look "I'm just looking out for you Bonnie." He said walking into the hallway and down the stairs.

"I don't need your help!" she screamed before slamming the door shut.

"""

Lying on her bed Bonnie couldn't get the fight between her and Stefan out of her head, why was he so adamant on knowing how she met Niklaus in the first place, maybe she should have heard him out. Looking down at her phone, grabbing it she began to flip through numbers. Typical Bonnie fashion she wanted to fix the issue at hand, so she found the name Stefan through her contacts, hitting send, and listened as it rang.

"Why hello Bonnie…" a voice said that didn't belong to Stefan.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes "Damon is Stefan around?"

A low chuckle came through the phone as he said "Awe, and here I thought you wanted to talk to me. Shame, I'm much more fun than my brother."

"Damon, is he there or not?"

"No, I'm afraid he's out at the moment…but you know, I can help you." He said in his low husky tone.

Swallowing, would he know about Niklaus if there was something that she needed to know about the man she was falling for it was best to ask now then find out later.

"Bonnie?" Damon said unsure if she hung up.

"I'm here…Hey, do you know a guy by the name of Niklaus?" she asked biting her bottom lip as she listened to him suck in a breath of air.

"Where to begin." Pause "Why do you want to know about Klaus?" he said dark; his once playful emotion now vanished into the darkness Bonnie was accustomed too.

"I'm just curious…I may have…" she stopped as she heard the small beep of an oncoming phone call. Pulling the phone away from her ear it read Niklaus "I have to go." She said pressing the phone back to her ear.

"Bonnie!" Damon said before she switched lines.

"Hey!" Bonnie said as a smile appeared.

"Well Hello Beautiful. How are you this fine evening?"

She melted as he called her beautiful "I'm alright, what about you? Get whatever it was finished for your friend?" she asked, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

There was a sigh and then a laugh "Yeah, we finished what we needed to do. However, I'm sure finishing our date would have been much more exciting."

She wanted to ask what exactly he was doing, but instead of seeming like the crazed could be girlfriend she smiled "At least it's done, right?" Another beep came through, pulling the phone from her ear the name Damon blinked.

"I suppose" he laughed briefly before asking "I'd love to take you out again that's if you'll let me."

Bonnie's heart thumped against her chest, was this really happening? "Ah, sure I'd like that." She said trying to hold back her squeal of excitement.

"Say, next Friday? This time we will go on a real date, instead of a lunch date." He ended with a small laugh.

"It's a date" she agreed before hearing the small knock on her window. Sighing, she stood up, walked towards the window, and opened the curtain to reveal Damon perched on her windowsill "I have to go. I will call you later." She said glaring at him.

"Alright beautiful, I will talk to you later" he said as if nothing was happening on her side. After saying their goodbye's Bonnie opened her window "What the hell, Damon! First it was Stefan and now you!" She said throwing her phone onto the bed, and then crossing her arms under her chest.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" he asked stepping into her room.

"I was obviously talking to someone duh…" she said rolling her eyes "What are you doing here, Damon?" staying in her place defiantly even as Damon loomed over her, there was no way she would break for him.

"Why were you asking about Niklaus? He demanded.

"I was just curious who this guy was, that's all." She said meeting his equally menacing glare.

Grasping onto her arms Damon shook her softly "Bonnie, just tell me." Looking into her eyes he attempted to glamor her into saying why, "I went on a date with him, okay." She said sounding defeated.

"You went on a date?!" Damon boomed "Bonnie, stay away from that guy." He said shaking her once more.

"What? I had a great time; for once I could be myself without all the damn drama." pulling her arm away from his grasp.

Running a hand through his raven hair Damon began to shake his head "Bonnie, Klaus isn't someone you want to go on a date with."

"Why? What's so wrong with him?"

Blowing out a breath Damon looked at her "He's one of us, but well more powerful than either Stefan or I…"

"You're joking…" Bonnie said rolling her eyes at him, she would have known the instant he touched her.

"Now why would I joke about something like that?" he asked shaking his head slowly.

Laughing Bonnie hit Damon's shoulder "Oh come on, if he's a vampire how did I not know instantly?"

"He's an original Bonnie; there are things they can do that we can't explain. Just stay away from him or you might be found dead in the forest." holding onto her again, in hopes she would understand exactly what he was saying to her.

"Damon, come on. He could have attacked me the moment at the party but he didn't"

"The party, Shit he was at the party!" As if realizing something he took a step back, pulled out his phone. "Stefan, we need to talk meet me as soon as you can." Turning the phone off and focused back on Bonnie.

"Do not; I repeat do not talk to him or see him. Break whatever plans you have with him." Damon demanded, while walking back over the window.

"Whatever Damon…" Rolling her eyes again as he stepped out of the window.

Turning around he looked at her "Promise me..." his voice seemed to carry off in a whisper.

"I promise you, Damon. No go." closing her window, and walking back to her bed she sat on top before lying down to stare at the ceiling. "He wasn't that bad, was he?" she asked herself, but quickly shook her head at the preposterous thought.

"""

Klaus sat across from Kol as he finished his call with Bonnie "See, that's how easy it is…" he proudly said, as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

"How you have her fooled is beyond me…" Kol idly admired as he swirled the glass before taking a sip of the sweet nectar.

"It's not a matter of fooling her it's more I give her what she wants, and that is a stable relationship." Grinning, he crossed one leg on top of the other as he flicked through various channels.

"She'll find out soon enough, I mean she does have those hardy boy Salvatore brothers." Kol commented.

"She won't believe them, it's that simple." He grinned.

"And how are you so sure about this?" Kol asked leaning in as if what he was about to say was a secret.

"Simple, Kol. That witch we met back in Louisana, well she just happened to give me this." He said pulling out a small vile "This little gem well, this helps with making people believe what they want, and as you can see it's me she wants." placing the vial back into his pocket for safe keeping.

"What happens if the brothers find a way to reverse it or convince her just who you really are?" Kol asked as if this thought hadn't come through Klaus's mind.

"By the time they figure it out, we'll have a witch on our side. They wouldn't stand a chance then." He said picking up his own glass of thick liquid.

Kol smirked as he brought his glass to the middle of the table "Then let's pray this little plan of yours works." tinging his glass with Klaus's.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited and are following my story! I really hope you enjoyed the third chapter. I wanted to make it like a typical romance, but I feel with Klaus it just can't be simple cut and dry. There needs to be crazy drama! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tapping her foot against the bottom of the large leather couch Bonnie was done with people trying to control her life. She should be free to do whatever she pleases, and if this means allegedly dating an original was one of them, so be it.

"Bonnie do you not understand what this means?" Elena asked looking down at her with hands firmly pressed against her hips as she paced back and forth.

"Honestly you guys, he's not what you think." She began to say for the umpteenth time since Stefan and Elena called her to the house.

"BONNIE!" Stefan boomed, running a hand through his hair. "This is all a plan of his, are you really that blind to see what's happening?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Unable to handle the closeness, Bonnie stood, shaking her head back and forth "Is it so hard to think that someone may actually want to be with me? Not because I'm a witch, but because he enjoys my company?" she asked looking between Elena and then Stefan with anger flashing through her eyes.

Elena looked over at Stefan for some kind of guidance "Bon, be smart about this okay? We're just looking out for you…If something were to happen to you…" she began to say.

"What? If something were to happen you wouldn't have a witch on your side, is that what you want to say?" she said bitterly.

Elena's eyes widened, what was wrong with her friend? "That's not what I meant Bonnie." Sitting down she blew out a frustrated breath, hoping Stefan would step in and say something.

As if taking the hint Stefan stood up, walked over to Bonnie and placed his hands on her shoulders "Bonnie, you know that's not what she meant. What we're saying is that you need to stay away from Klaus, okay? He's not a good guy; he never has been…Please, just stay away from him."

Remaining quiet Bonnie looked from Stefan to Elena both faces pleading for her to listen, rolling her eyes and sighing, "…Fine…" she said defeated while pulling out her phone.

Stefan gave a weak smile as he watched her press the phone against her ear "Thank you." He mouthed.

Giving a smile of her own she turned her back towards Elena and Stefan as she listened to it ring.

"Hello Beautiful." Klaus said smoothly.

"Hey…" she said trying to sound like her cheery self.

"Everything okay?" his tone soon changed into confusion.

"Of course." She paused looking at Stefan "Listen, about Friday…Something came up and I won't be able to meet up with you." Looking down her stomach turned into knots.

"That's okay, what about Saturday?" he asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I will call you when I'm free, okay?" she said trying to sound hopeful.

"…Okay, call me when you are free. I should get going. Take care, Bonnie." His voice turned slightly darker as he spoke his words.

"Bye Niklaus…" she said before hanging up.

Looking down at the ground she could cry, "Happy?" she growled.

Feeling the soft hands rest against her shoulder's once again Stefan said "Trust me, this was for the best. Damon and I will figure out why Klaus is back into town. Until then stay away from him, and if he comes to see you please call us. Okay?"

Lifting her head she nodded defeated, "Yeah, whatever." She whispered.

Elena found a place next to Stefan as they both looked at her "This is for the best, you know that, Bon." She said.

"I should go…I have to study." Bonnie said turning her back towards the duo, and walked towards the foyer. Placing her hand onto the door handle, she sighed and opened the door to see Damon just about to do the same motions as she.

"Well, Hello Bonnie." He said eyeing her up.

"Not now, Damon." She said walking past him, leaving him speechless as he watched her get into the car and drive off.

""""

Bonnie couldn't focus as the teacher began his lecture on the historical values of Mystic Falls; it wasn't as if she hadn't heard everything before. It was like a constant loop throughout the years, she'd sit in class listen to why the ancestors of Mystics Falls played a crucial role in shaping the town they live in today.

"Can anyone tell me what year the great fire was?" the teacher asked reading from the book.

Sighing softly as someone eagerly answered, she slowly began to doodle on the side of her page, and even this seemed to be out of character for her. Normally she'd focus, do her work and answer the minimal amount of questions asked. But, today, something was different, as the teacher spoke she was unable to focus as thoughts clouded by questions of why Stefan and Damon were so adamant on her staying away from Niklaus. It wasn't as if he was that bad, and if he was an original wouldn't that mean that he would be able to control himself more so than Stefan or Damon combined?

"Ms. Bennett?" the teacher said standing next to her "This isn't art class, so if you could manage to focus on the class instead of becoming the next Frida Kahlo you would be doing us all a favour." He responded sharply before walking back to his desk.  
"Sorry…" she said uneasily placing the pencil beside her book, and resting her hand against her head as she listened to the lecture, or at least attempted to listen. What if she was to say she was sick? Then she could just go to the nurses, and be done with the day.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena whispered over her shoulder.

"Nothing… I'm just tired, that's all." She whispered back.

"You know you can talk to me..." she paused "Are you doing your magic again?" Elena whispered almost inaudible.

Clenching her hands together until the knuckles turned white. It always came back to the witchcraft, not the fact that forty either hours earlier both Elena and Stefan were lecturing her on who she can and cannot see. It couldn't be something different "No, my life doesn't revolve around magic…" she growled.

"Calm down, it was just a question." She said sitting straight into her desk.

Bonnie began to breath low and deep, it always came down to magic. Oh, you have a cold, it must be your magic, oh there's rain today, did you do that Bonnie it must be your magic, she thought to herself. Unable to control the anger building up inside of her, it caused a loud pop bringing the class out of attention as the glass on the teacher's desk shattered.

"Well, obviously this is a sign that the class is almost over." The teacher chuckled softly as he placed his book onto the desk, and began to clean the glass.

Feeling her cheeks flush as she lowered her head, she should have more control. The bell rang, and Bonnie packed her things, she needed to talk to Caroline. On a mission she walked towards the door, ignoring Elena's pleads to get her attention.

"What was that? What's going on with you?" Elena asked cupping her shoulder to bring her to focus.

"It's nothing okay. Now go to Stefan he's waiting for you…" she growled looking at Elena and then Stefan leaning against the lockers.

Walking down the hall ignoring the questions coming from behind her back.

"Bonnie, just tell us whats going on." Elena said in a hushed voice.

"We're here for you..." she felt the cool hand of Stefan press against her arm.

Tugging it forcefully away from him, she spun around "Don't you think you've both helped enough? Can't I just want to be alone for a second without being grilled."

"What's gotten into you? It's like your not yourself anymore. Just let us help you..." Elena began to say as Bonnie turned her back towards the duo and walked away ignoring both Elena and Stefan as they stood speechless.

"Where are you?" she whispered looking around until she noticed Caroline flipping her blonde strands of hair as she laughed at joke from Tyler. Stepping closer until she could hear Tyler throw down his signature flirt and shine his pearly whites as if to reel in his could be catch.

"Caroline." She said placing her hand against Caroline's arm, causing her to look briefly at Bonnie and then give an apologetic smile to Tyler.

"What's up, Bon?" Caroline asked a smile spreading across her face as they walk away from Tyler who was left with his hands in the air.

"I…I just need your opinion on something." She said pushing the door open to lead them into the outdoors.

"Sure, what's up?" finally realizing they were both outside Caroline looked around to see if anyone was walking around.

Running her hand through the long chocolate strands, Bonnie didn't know where to begin. Taking a deep breath she began "You know that guy I met? Well…" laughing nervously she looked away from Caroline "Apparently he is a vampire, but an original or something like that…I was told not too…" she said before getting cut off.

"Whoa, slow down." Caroline said placing her hand onto Bonnie's shoulders to calm her. "You didn't know he was a vampire? I thought your witchy juju would point that out the moment he touched you?"

Stepping out of her friends grasp, she began to shake her head "Usually I would know instantly, but this time I had no clue. Damon was saying something about maybe him being an original and that could be the reason I didn't know."

"Hmm, so what's the issue? The fact that you can't read him or because he is some big bad original, vampire or whatever?" Caroline said sitting down on the lush grass, patting beside her for Bonnie to follow.

Sighing, Bonnie sat down cross legged "That's the thing; I have no clue…Everything was great, well until Stefan and Elena saw us. Which of course in typical Elena fashion came practically skipping over to us to introduce herself, while that happened Stefan freaked out, and basically dragged Niklaus across the room."

"Maybe he was just looking out for you?" Caroline said trying to seem supportive.

Regretting her chat Bonnie began to shake her head "You sound just like Elena. I want to know why, and instead I get these cryptic reasons from 'He's not a good guy, Bon or don't trust him.' Is it too much to ask for a simple explanation?"

"I want to tell you what you want to hear, that he's a great guy...but what kind of friend would that make me? You need to find the answers yourself, even if that means you fighting your way" she said a hint of a smile crossing her face as she noticed Bonnie's attempted smile.

"I just wish for once I could get answers, and as much as I try to push for them I won't get anywhere besides a pat on the head and told to go home to not worry about it." She said picking a blade of grass, running it through her fingers before letting the wind take it away.

"Have you thought about asking Niklaus?" Caroline said as if having an epiphany.

Looking down she began to shake her head "They told me not to call him or see him. That I have to stay away from him…"

"Bonnie, you make it sound like they're your parents. You are free to do what you want, don't let some vampire's tell you differently." Caroline said laughing softly.

"You're right…Who are they to say what I can and cannot do. For once I'm going to think of myself." Smiling she stood up, wiped the grass from her pants and began to walk to her car.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked tilting her head in confusion.

"I have some questions that need to be answered." Smiling she waved goodbye, walked towards the car before unlocking it, and sitting the driver's side. Inhaling deeply what she was about to do felt forbidden, but it was the only way to know who he truly was.

Listening as the phone rang, her heart paced what if this was a mistake. Pulling the phone away from her ear about to hang up she heard the soft voice coming from the other end.

"Hello." Niklaus said lifelessly.

Unsure if she had the right number, she asked. "Hi, is Niklaus there?"

"Bonnie?" Niklaus perked up.

"Yeah, sorry if you're busy…but do you think you have some time to meet up with me?" she asked clenching the steering wheel with her free hand.

"Sure, I wasn't doing anything important anyway. When do you want to meet?" he asked happily.

"How about now?"

"You really don't leave a guy in suspense do you." He laughed.

Feeling her anger subside all she wanted to do was see him even if it was for answers. "I'm the kind of girl who would rather get it over with than wait." She found herself laughing "Want to meet in twenty minutes at say The Grill; we can go where ever from there."

"Sounds great I will see you soon, Beautiful." He said before ending the call

Smiling Bonnie started the car, and drove off about to get her answers, unaware that Caroline was watching her motions.

Caroline stood outside watching her friend make the phone call, smiling she noticed how Bonnie seemed to light up as she spoke. Clearly this guy meant something to her as she glanced in the mirror, laughed and soon drove off. Shaking her head Caroline spun around into the chest of Stefan.

"Where is she going?" he asked looking from the car, to Caroline.

"She wasn't feeling well." Caroline said with a brief smile before walking past him.

Feeling the cool hand on her forearm caused Caroline to jerk back to stand in front of Stefan "Caroline, this isn't a game. Was she going to see him?" he asked looking into her eyes "You can tell me." He whispered low.

"It's simple, neither of you will give her answers. So, she went to get them herself." She said shaking her head before walking past him once again "Just let her have this, Stefan." She said opening the door to the school.

With his phone already out, and pressed against his ear, Stefan said "Damon, you need to find Bonnie. I have a bad feeling about this…" Hanging up the phone Stefan gave one final look at the street she once drove down before turning around and entered the building in hopes Damon listened to his messages.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**I thought seeing as she's kind of under the influence of magic it would cause her to act out of character, and perhaps over think things. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Chapter 5 will hopefully be finished by Friday! I have some awesome ideas which I think you will all enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 here we are! I meant to upload this last night, but sadly the site was down.**

**Thank you for the review Franca-the-Fortress and CityLightShine**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Driving into the parking lot of The Grill, Bonnie's stomach began to flip. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought to herself. Cutting the engine off she sat with her hands clenched onto the steering wheel "I need answers…" She said trying to sound convincing, even if it were for her own ease of mind. Unbuckling the seat-belt and opened the door, she inhaled deeply.

Looking around the parking lot, only a handful of cars scattered around to take up the area, walking towards the entrance of the Grill Bonnie gave one final look back before opening the doors. It was different on a school day, usually a busy place now sat dormant with only a few people who occupied the tables, the normal sounds of clinging pool balls now obsolete, and the sound of soft music played in the background. This seemed foreign to her, looking around she quickly spotted Klaus who had a menu in hand, and a bored face that followed his casual demeanor.

"Welcome to The Grill, for one?" a voice asked breaking her intense gaze.

"Ah, no I'm here to meet someone…" she said looking at the waitress followed by her index finger pointing to Klaus.

"Of course, you can go take a seat." She ended with a smile.

Tucking the strand of hair that fell out of place, Bonnie gave a weak smile before making her trek towards him. Without him noticing she sat down in the booth. "Hey, thanks for meeting up with me." pushing the extra menu away this was only suppose to be a talk, and nothing more.

Dropping his own menu revealed a wide smile "Well Hello, I'm surprised I got a phone call asking for you to meet up with me."

"About that…" she began to say looking down at her lap "I need to ask you something."

Intertwining his hands and knitting his brow in confusion he could only imagine the question she had in store "Of course, ask away."

"Are you…" she began to say before the waitress interrupted the soon to be intense conversation at hand.

With a pad of paper in hand, and a pen in the other she looked at both of them "What can I getcha?" she asked with just a hint of an accent.

Feeling obligated to order something instead of chatting Bonnie smiled "Can I a coke please?"

"Of course, Sugar and yourself?" she asked looking at Klaus.

"Coffee will be fine." He said looking at Bonnie intently.

"I'll be back with your drinks." She said before putting the pad of paper in her apron and walked off.

"What were you going to say?" Klaus asked his once intertwined hands now lay across the back of his seat.

Feeling her heart jack hammer against her chest, was she really wanting to know the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Well…" she began to say as she looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Klaus, you need to be honest with me. Are you a vampire?" she whispered.

Momentarily stunned his eyes widened before going back to normal "Bonnie, I…" he whispered as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Anything else I can get you both?" she asked looking back and forth between the two.

"I'm fine for now, thank you." Bonnie whispered.

"We will flag you when we're ready to order." Klaus said with a smile that caused the waitress to copy his emotion.

They both watched as the waitress walked away out of hearing distance, turning his attention back to Bonnie who anticipated his answer as she fidgeted with the straw. Choosing his words carefully, he said "It would be best you didn't ask that question as you may not like the answer I have."

Feeling her cheeks flush with anger, this was just typical. The moment she wanted answers and have enough courage to ask the person in question, she would get a cryptic answer like that. Rolling her eyes she began to shake her head "Right, this is typical…" placing her hands onto the table, she shimmied herself out of the booth and stood "Look obviously this was a waste of my time" she said rummaging through her purse, and grabbing her wallet "I just wanted someone to be honest with me and tell me why I should be so scared of you." She said letting it slip out of her mouth.

"Bonnie sit down." He said pointing to the seat across from him "There is no reason to be scared of me."

Throwing down five dollars onto the table, she continued to shake her head "If I'm not supposed to be scared of you then just tell me the truth." She looked down at him and waited as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat without a response.

"Typical…" she spat and turned on her heels towards the door leaving Klaus sitting at the booth alone.

Running a shaky hand through her chocolate hair, Bonnie wanted to leave this town, away from the drama, away from her so called life. Taking out her keys she walked over to her car, before getting in she sat against the hood as she let out a frustrated breath. The friends she thought were on her side were more caught up with her relationship status to realize that she just wanted to know the 'why' of this situation, and Caroline of course stood by her side and Bonnie was grateful it just wasn't the same. Feeling the tears begin to roll down her cheeks she couldn't control herself, this was the final crack in her mask of emotions.

Covering her face with her hand she wept, unaware that Klaus caught the whole thing the moment he stepped out of The Grill. If he had a heart he knew it would seize, although no one truly knew that side of him.

"Shit…" he said breathlessly as he walked over to the fragile caramel beauty who continued to weep as if she were alone.

Slowly he walked over to her car, with his hands in his pockets "Bonnie…" he said concerned but continued to keep his distance.

"Just go away, Klaus." Her muffled voice said quietly over her covered face.

Running a hand against the back of his neck unsure if he should hug her, or just sit next to her, instead he stood mere feet away "Are you crying?" he asked feeling immediately incompetent as the words slipped out.

Quickly wiping the tears away she dropped her hands "No, I just thought what a great idea it would be to pretend like I'm crying, just for the hell of it." She said bitterly.

Laughing softly, causing a crooked smile he sat on the hood next to her "Funny…" looking over at her as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks he wanted to reach out and push them away "You can tell me what's wrong…" he said. Genuinely he wanted to know, it was odd to have that sudden feeling carried with the wanting to hold her to stop the tears. The thought of the magic he received from the witch came through his mind, perhaps when he had kissed Bonnie with the liquid on his lips transferred through to him causing the feelings.

"It's my problems and my problems alone…" she said wiping the tears away.

Looking ahead at the building he knew the answer she wanted "Listen, how about you tell me what's going on, and I'll answer your question."

"Really?" she said sounding hope full "You would tell me if I just tell you what's wrong?"

Nodding he looked at her beautiful emerald eyes, slowly tracing down to her full lips "Of course. I did say there was nothing to be scared of."

Inhaling deeply, where to begin, she thought to herself. Licking her salted lips from the tears, she began "I feel like ever since Stefan and Damon arrived things are different. With that I've lost one of my best friends because she is so infatuated with Stefan, and when I think I'm doing the right thing I get lectured. I constantly get used and when everything is done I get thrown into the corner until they need me again." She stopped; this was too much information for him to hear. She should have just kept it simple; no one would give her answers, the break up anything was better than what just spilled out of her mouth.

Tilting his head in confusion with her sudden abrupt silence "So, you're like a doormat?" he said trying to avoid that he already knew her secret.

Looking away as the tears began to roll again she whispered "Something like that."

Placing his arm around her shoulder pulling her close into his chest "You do not deserve to be someone's doormat, Bonnie." He said running his hand up and down her back.

Feeling his hand against her back, she should have pulled away told him to go away. Instead she wrapped her hands around his waist as he held her "Your turn…" she said wanting to the change the spotlight from her to him.

"Well…" he said hesitantly letting her go in case she wanted to run. Looking into her emerald eyes with his blue "Bonnie, I'm not a vampire…" he said watching her cheeks flush "I'm a hybrid…Half werewolf, and half vampire."

"A hybrid?" she said as her voice cracked. Slowly she shifted from the car to now standing away from him "What do you mean a hybrid? You're joking, right?"

Knowing that she would have reacted like this he remained seated while shook his head "My father was a werewolf and my mother had performed an immortality spell causing my vampire side."

Her heart stopped, run, the thought screamed through her head "How? How does that even work?" she said stunned.

Standing up he walked over to her "Just the luck of the draw I'm afraid." Standing in front of her he placed his hands onto her shoulders hoping that his being up front would calm her "I can see why your friends may see me as some kind of bad guy, and sure I may have had my slip ups. But every vampire has, Stefan and Damon both have their own dark past. It's in our blood per se."

Bonnie knew Damon's past would be shady, but Stefan made it seem like he were some kind of saint, never doing anything wrong. She wanted to know more about the Salvatore brothers, and just how good Stefan claimed to be. Making a mental note, she would ask when the time came. "Have you killed recently?" she asked not truly wanting to know the answer.

"There are people willing to donate their blood to us, my family and I that is. However, I cannot deny that I haven't killed when I first got here…" he said trying to sound concrete.

Thinking back during the summer the newspaper claimed a string of campsite animal attacks, Bonnie had shrugged it off that it were true because as far as she knew only Stefan and Damon were the only vampires in town. "Were you the cause for the summer?" she asked .

"I don't want to lie to you…" he began to say. Clearly the witch's mixture seeped into his system the last time had he felt this way was the late sixties with a beautiful woman named Samantha. "My group and I did attack the campsites only because we did not know of such kind people willing to share with us."

Shivering slightly at the thought she needed to change the topic, yes she wanted answers but she wasn't ready for detailed "Why are Stefan and Damon so afraid of you?" she asked.

Shrugging his shoulder he knew the answer, but wasn't quite ready to divulge into the gruesome detail between him and the brothers "Perhaps they think I have an ace up my sleeve, when really my family and I came here to seek a home."

"Oh…" she said unsure what else to say. A part wanted to run while the other wanted to get lost in his arms once again. Instead she stood with her hands buried deep into her pockets as she shifted uncomfortably.

"I assure you I'm not evil, Bonnie. If I was as evil as Stefan and Damon claim why haven't I attacked you? Why did I ask you on a date, and still want to do just that?" he said, lifting his right hand that once cupped her shoulder now rest onto her neck as his thumb grazed her jaw.

"I don't know what to think anymore…" she said dropping her head.

"Just trust me." He said placing his hand under chin lifting it ever so slightly before his lips covered hers.

Her breath hitched as he kissed her, the lips that she missed pressed against hers. Becoming lost she wrapped her arms around his waist as the kiss lingered. It felt so right, but in the deep pit of her stomach uneasiness settled in.

"Bonnie?" a voice brought her back.

Breaking the kiss she looked into Klaus's eyes as a small smile appeared. "Bonnie." The voice said again.

Looking over her shoulder ready to tell whoever it was to go away her eyes widened "Jeremy?" she said breathlessly "What you are doing here?!" she asked, stepping away from Klaus causing a gap between them.

"I was just about to ask you the same question…Already moved onto another guy, huh? Didn't take you long." He said bitterly.

Stunned and hurt Bonnie looked from Klaus to Jeremy "What does that mean?"

"Typical Bonnie fashion, you don't wait long do you?" glaring at her "Who's the tool?" he asked hiking his thumb towards Klaus.

"The tool you so pleasantly named me is Klaus…" he said a low growl following "You should learn some manners."

Laughing low Jeremy began to shake his head "You're in for a real treat, buddy. She's a mental case."

Feeling as though someone hit her in the stomach she couldn't breathe. Sure the breakup wasn't the greatest, but this was the first time she had seen him in months without a word, and now he was bashing her as though she was nothing.

"Perhaps that's because you are still a boy and what she needs is someone more mature then yourself." Klaus said with a crooked smile.

"You're probably just as fucked in the head as her" he said pointing his index towards Bonnie.

"Jeremy, what do you want? We haven't talked in months and now that we see each other you just want to bash me?" she said stepping forward with clenched fists.

"Bonnie…" Klaus placed his hand onto her shoulder to cause her head to jerk sideways "He's not worth the fight."

"Listen to him, Bonnie. You were always good at that." Turning around he began to walk before looking over his shoulder "It was nice seeing you it made me realize what I'm not missing." he said walking across the parking lot.

Clenching her fists she willed herself not to cry, too many tears were shed for him and now after months of not seeing each other he was still bitter and angry.

"He will pay for what he said Bonnie. I promise you that." Klaus said closing the distance between them as his hands rest against her hips.

Feeling her heart beat faster she looked up at him, as a smile spread across her lips "You don't have to do that." She said lifting herself so that her lips pressed against his.

'He will pay for what he did to Bonnie, even if that means I have to break a rule or two.' He thought to himself as they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Belated Valentine's Day Lovelies! I hope you all had a great day, even if you're single. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews Shauna9402, ZombieSavior, and my lovely Guests! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. **

**With the whole Jeremy angle, I will go into more detail about why he is so sour with Bonnie. I do promise you this! **

**Enjoy Chapter 6! **

* * *

With the day soon turning into night Bonnie reluctantly drove back to her house after a passionate goodbye that made her toes curl, and her body ache for more. Every kiss they had shared made her crave more, as if it were some kind of drug. After his second time of saying goodbye to her, she found herself caving in as she kissed his full lips.

Feeling the pit of her stomach tense, from the promise she had made to her friends about staying away from the alleged original. But, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them or at least that's the thought that would ease her mind. How could she deny the feelings she had when Klaus was around, it was if everything was normal even though finding out he wasn't as normal as once perceived. He was what was needed in her life; Klaus was strong willed, smart and now finding out an original who wanted her and nothing more.

Parking into the driveway she looked at the lit house. Smiling she quietly hummed as she opened the door and got out of the vehicle. Walking up the pathway to the door a quiet rustle caught her attention causing her to spin on her heels, and immediately let out an over dramatic sigh as she looked at the raven haired Damon who stood looking intently at her.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms under her chest.

Slowly he began to walk towards her with his arms casually swaying from side to side "I heard you were going to meet someone. Someone you shouldn't go to, Bonnie."

"What's it to you, Damon?" she asked turning her back towards him and walking towards the door.

Rolling his eyes at her movements he followed behind with giant strides "Are you really that incompetent that you won't take our advice?"

Clenching her hands Bonnie controlled herself from using any magic, closing her eyes she took a deep breath before speaking "Look, it's cute that you are trying to protect me in your own Damon way but from what I can tell Klaus isn't all that bad."

Watching as her hand reached out for the door, Damon stopped her "Bonnie, you have no idea what he's capable of."

Tensing her body by his touch Bonnie yanked her arm away from the door "Oh and what about Stefan and yourself, Damon? You're just like him but at least he's honest about who he is."

Damon stood wide eyed as he watched as the small caramel female standing defiantly "Bonnie, you know who we are. On top of that when have we not been honest with you?" he asked still wide eyed.

Bonnie scoffed as she turned back to the door about to open it "Really? You're going to ask that? Stefan lied to all of us about who he was, and then there is you Damon. The one that has everyone fooled, but not me, that's over."

"Would you listen to yourself? We're not fooling anyone…" he stopped and chuckled softly "Okay, that isn't entirely true, but in our Scooby Doo gang Stefan and I have been truthful. You know what we are, and what we can do."

Shaking her head, Bonnie opened the door "So what? Because you said that I'm supposed to be all 'Oh Damon, what was I thinking let me just jump into your arms?'" stepping inside she looked at him "I highly doubt it."

Damon pressed his hand against the door frame as he looked down at her "That's not what I'm saying, Bonnie. What I'm saying is that you need to be aware of who you're really messing with." He said trying to remain calm.

"Would you just stop this already? I know that Stefan put you up to this, because I know for a fact you don't really care what I do." She said about to close the door before opening it.

"This is why you're the smart one of the group, Bonnie. I mean I care, but really you are free to do what you want." He smirked "I just can't wait to say, I told you so in the future."

"Whatever Damon. Good Night" She said rolling her eyes before closing the door and locking it.

""""

Bonnie sat in her room, papers spread across her bed as she studied for the upcoming exam while Caroline happily looked through her closet picking out various outfits that she wanted to borrow.

"Focus, Caroline." Bonnie laughed as she shifted from her lying down position to now sitting cross legged on the bed.

"What, studying is boring. Shopping is much more fun." She said peeking out of Bonnie's closet to give her one of a kind smile.

"It's not really shopping when it's my closet, it's more raiding." Bonnie laughed pushing the papers together.

"Whatever, it's not like we'll fail this exam; I mean you have been forcing me to study for the past four days." Caroline said going back into the closet.

"Ah huh, well it's your grades not mine." laughing she stood, and waked towards the door "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

"Sure, whatever you have is fine." Caroline said clearly preoccupied.

Walking down the stairs Bonnie padded into the kitchen to find a note sitting on top of the counter "Didn't want to bother you and Caroline studying. Be back in a bit. –Dad" she repeated the words, before placing the slip back onto the counter.

"BONNIE!" Caroline yelled from her room "Your phone is ringing!" she added.

Knowing she wouldn't make it back in time, Bonnie smiled "Can you please answer it!"

"Sure thing!"

Bonnie quickly grabbed two cans of pop, and glasses full of ice. Walking back to her room, she noticed Caroline sitting on her bed, with a smile across her face as she spoke to the other person on the phone.

"I'm sure she would love that." Caroline said before looking at Bonnie "Little Miss Bonnie just entered the room, I guess I can let you talk to her." Handing the phone over Bonnie placed the drinks onto her desk before taking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Beautiful." The cool voice said over the phone.

Bonnie's stomach fluttered as she looked over at Caroline "Hey, how are you?"

"Well, uneventful I'm afraid and you are studying?" he laughed softly.

"Yeah…Big exam…" Bonnie began to pace across the room.

Caroline attempted to hold her quiet laughter as she watched her friend nervously pace back and forth like a caged tiger.

"Perhaps I could persuade you into meeting me tonight for a coffee. We can first meet at our usual spot."

Biting her bottom lip Bonnie glanced over Caroline who already knew what he was asking as she began to pack her backpack full of books.

"Sure, why not. I was just thinking of taking a break anyway." Bonnie gave a quick smile to Caroline who was already walking out of her room.

"Have fun! Call me when your date is over, I want details." Caroline whispered before giving a small wave, and walked out of her room.

"How about you meet me in twenty minutes?"

"Alright, I'll be there in twenty minutes." She said walking towards the closet "See you soon."

"Take care until then" he said.

Once hanging up Bonnie found a pair of jeans, a button up green shirt, her gold necklace she adored, and her boots to add to the outfit. Feeling confident with her look she locked up the house and walked towards her car. Traffic was light as she drove down the empty street until The Grill soon lit up, finding herself smiling she parked and walked towards the entrance.

It had been almost four days without her seeing Klaus, and even now as she stood beside the doors she couldn't hold back her smile.

Lost in her thoughts Bonnie was blissfully unaware that Klaus stood next to her, until she felt a hand rest against her waist "Hello Beautiful." He whispered.

Glancing over she looked up at Klaus who stood only inches away from her "Hi…" she managed to say as she looked him over. He wore a black button up shirt, and dark jeans. Even something so simple she was immediately attracted to him.

"You look beautiful as always." He said bending down to kiss her lips.

Without responding she met his kiss with her own. Bonnie still couldn't get over skillful he was with every motion of his lips, or the way his tongue darted across her tongue and then soon vanished as if it were only a dream. The kiss lingered, as his hand rest against her cheek. This was why Elena kissed Stefan so much; it was like a drug you couldn't get enough of.

"Bonnie…" he mumbled against her lips as he shifted his position from standing beside her, now having her pinned against the wall, completely at his will.

She needed more, digging her hands into his hips she pulled him closer, causing his body to press against hers. The kiss became more heated as his left hand still held her cheek, while the other explored her body. Softly she moaned onto his lips, causing him to growl quietly. That sound alone drove her crazy, and wanting more.

"Ew!" a disgusted female said "Do you see that? God, get a room you two." The voice added.

Backing away Klaus smiled at Bonnie who looked doe eyed, and confused "Come, we will find a coffee shop or something." He said extending his hand.

Feeling as though her heart was about to leap out of her chest at the mere thought she had, Bonnie took his hand. Biting her lip she said "Why don't you come to my place?" she said unsure if she should ask.

Klaus looked at her for a moment wide eyed unsure if he heard her correctly "Are you sure?" he asked.

Nodding she smiled "Sure, why go for coffee when I have it at home?" Changing their course without having him respond they began to walk towards her car.

"Alright, as long as you don't mind." He repeated again.

"I am." She said pulling out her keys, unlocking the door "I have some vampire movies you'll just love." Laughing she untwined her hands and walked towards the driver side, as he walked towards the passenger side. The drive once again was short; it was if everyone left the town besides the scattered cars that passed them.

Finally reaching the house, Bonnie's nerves returned to normal "So this is it, nothing special." She said walking up the pathway to the door.

"It's very beautiful." Klaus said memorised by Bonnie instead of the house itself.

Opening the door Bonnie shook her boots off, half expecting Klaus to walk in without issue. Until Klaus cleared his throat causing her to look over her shoulder and laugh nervously "Sorry! I completely forgot. Please come in." she said extending her hand towards the room.

"Thank you." He smiled before stepping into the house. The smell was phenomenal; it was a mixture of cinnamon, and vanilla. The house itself was beautifully decorated in warm colours, something his place surely lacked.

"You can come in, instead of just standing at the door." Bonnie laughed as she walked into the living room.

"Sorry, you have a beautiful home" He admired, slipping off his shoes, and walked towards the living room where she stood.

"It's really nothing special" she laughed "Do you want something to drink?" she asked unsure what else to say. The only other guys who stepped into her house was Damon, Stefan and Jeremy all who seemed more into her for various reason other then the house itself.

Shaking his head he intertwined his hand with hers "I'm fine thank you...I would however like to kiss you again." He smiled while bending down once more to kiss her.

Biting her lip quickly she pressed her lips against his becoming lost once again. His hands found their home on her waist as her rest against his shoulder and neck. Her tongue flicked against his, causing a moan to rumble against her chest. Minutes passed as the two stood in the living room their lips never missing a beat. Feeling his hand move upwards towards her chest, she instinctively sucked in a breath until his hand finally rest onto her chest, and begin to softly massage at the padded bra. She wanted more; hungrily she nipped at his bottom lip causing another moan to escape him.

Breaking the kiss Klaus looked at her "Bonnie…I…" he began to say before she pressed her lips against his again as if knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Come…" she whispered, taking his hand with hers as she began to lead him to her bedroom. The walk was short as they entered the room, and again Bonnie pulled him close as they passionately kissed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, to cause him to bend slightly Klaus rest his hand against her hip as the other hooked under her knee pulling her up so her feet wrap against his waist. Feeling his hard member press against her, she was gone. This is what she wanted, and no one would disturb them as she willed herself to close the door, completely forgetting he didn't quite know what she was. As if not noticing the sound of the door being shut, Klaus walked towards the bed until she sat on top.

"Is this what you want?" he asked in between broken kisses.

"Yes" Bonnie said breathlessly while he pushed her onto the bed, and him soon following so that he rest in between her spread legs.

Running a hand against her leg, up to her thigh Klaus looked down at her "You're so beautiful." He said his hand still running up her thigh, across her hip bone, against her stomach, finally resting against her chest.

Blushing softly, she pulled him in again to claim his lips with hers. Finding herself become brave Bonnie slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned figure. This was too good to be true, she thought to herself as her fingers ran over his chest and stomach. Slowly she began to pull the shirt away, and soon letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. Copying the motion he tormented her as his skill full hands worked at the buttons of her shirt slowly. She would have happily pushed him off to undress herself at record speed, but instead she lay letting his hands do their magic until finally he hit the last button.

Breaking the kiss, he intertwined his hand with hers, softly pulling her to sit and finally pulling the shirt, and bra off until it lay next to his. Looking down at her, he watched as her chest puffed up and down "You sure?"

Feeling her heart beat erratically Bonnie nodded "Yes, if I wasn't we wouldn't be in this position." She teased.

Laughing softly Klaus unbuttoned her pants, and pulled them down "Always one for snappy comments, Miss Bonnie." He said finally giving one final pull until she lay in naked.

"Only for you…" she laughed nervously. Trying not to cover her chest and cross her legs to shy away from him, Bonnie quickly sat up and unbuttoned his pants and assist with pulling them down as well until he sat completely naked in between her legs.

Unable to keep her eyes off him, he really was sexy, like something from a magazine. Glancing down she took an eyeful of what lay in between his legs. Her eyes widened he was much bigger then Jeremy, and she had considered him to be well endowed. Bonnie blushed once she realized he was doing the exact same thing "Sorry…" looking away momentarily until he positioned himself in between her.

"Don't be, I was admiring you as well." He said placing his hand under her chin to make her look at him once again. Licking her upper lip she smiled, as he bent down to capture her lips once more.

His hands began to wander again across her naked form, "You're so warm…" he mumbled against her lips. Goosebumps covered her body as he spoke, she had always assumed vampires would be cold, but instead wasn't.

Finding his lips again and soon his tongue wrestled with hers, Bonnie's hands ran against his chest, and back.

Running his hand against her thigh, raising it ever so slightly, he broke the kiss "Can I…"

"Yes…" she pleaded. Over the course of their 'dates' this is what she wanted every time.

Licking his bottom lip, he kissed her again before entering her slowly causing her body to jerk and a moan to escape. He really was bigger than Jeremy.

Soon he found a motion as he thrust into her first slowly, and once her hips found the motion he began to speed up. Soft moans escaped from each other echoed throughout the room, she would never get sick of this. Piercing her fingers into his back she moaned, and mumbled how great he felt.

Moving his kisses from her lips, to neck he nipped softly to gage her reaction, and to his surprise she groaned. "Be mine Bonnie…" he growled against her neck before lying soft kissed alone the nerve.

Arching her back as he nipped once again she moaned "I've been yours the moment I saw you…"

Feeling himself close to release from her answer alone he moaned softly before biting into her drawing a small amount of blood, that tasted sweet and spicing all mixed into one. It was as if her blood had always been meant for him.

"Klaus…" Bonnie moaned while bucking her hips erratically, and trembling from her own release. Speeding up once again he growled against her neck until he came as well.

"Wow…" he said giving small pecks against her neck ensuring the puncture marks would disappear.

Bonnie lay her breath ragged while planting small kisses on his cheek "Were you serious about what you said?" she asked suddenly remembering his words.

Resting himself on his elbows he rests his forehead against her and nodded "If you say yes, then yes I meant it. If you say no, I'll just pretend it was a joke." He ended with a smile.

"Seems like my kind of answer" she joked "I guess my answer is simple…."

Kissing her nose softly, he looked at her "And that would be?"

"That would be yes…" she smiled before his lips found hers once again.

""""

If Bonnie had her way she would have him stay, but with the phone call from her father saying that he would be home in an hour she knew with her luck she would be caught. Just a few more months, and she would be free to move until then she would live with her father.

"Sweet dreams, my Bonnie." Klaus said breaking her thought.

"You too, Klaus." she said resting her hand onto his chest, to push him softly out the door. But, instead he lifted it slightly before placing a soft kiss on top. "Until then, I will call you tomorrow."

"Of course, now go before my Dad gets back." She said pushing him slightly as a small laugh escaped.

Reluctantly he gave one final smile before leaving her house, and walked down the path. The sound of the door being shut made him look over his shoulder and then back at the street. He had a witch, but instead of his initial use she turned into something more. He needed to stop using the witch's magic, and let this play out natural. He knew that the potion wouldn't cloud her thoughts, so what had happened tonight was something she wanted to do. With him or not, it was something she craved. Walking down the darkened street only lit by the occasional street light he heard noises around him, but shrugged it off as birds, or small animals.

"Klaus, isn't it a little late for you to be cruising through the town?" a voice asked from beside him.

"It's not safe to be out this late…" another voice said from the other direction.

Klaus nearly rolled his eyes; did they really think this would scare him? Stopping he looked from side to side but only darkness blanketed the area "Boys, come now. Aren't we a little too old for this?" Shaking his head he continued to walk forward.

"No, but you're a little too old for Bonnie." A female voice said, and a hand cupped over his mouth filled with vervain causing him to immediately fall to the ground. Looking up he saw the brown haired, tan skinned companion of Stefan who held the herb in both hands.

"Stefan, Damon! He's down, hurry up!" Elena said pushing her hands onto his chest to hold him down. Looking from side to side he saw the two brothers emerge from the dark.

"You should have just left her alone…" Stefan said giving one final blow to the face to knock him out into complete darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought seeing as I had the day off I would work on the next chapter. Hopefully you enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Thank you for the reviews **

**Shauna9402 (I enjoy writing the over exaggerated trio craziness, it just seems so right.) **

**France-the-Fortress (I hope I don't disappoint! I had this in my head so when I got your review, I was like "oohhh, you better believe a nice little twist is coming." So my dear, that little part is for you.)**

**ZombieSaviour (I'm glad you enjoyed the Sexy times. hehe. Just think Bonnie is happy, as long as it's with Klaus. Her 'Friends' on the other hand just can't understand that. Selfish I tell you, selfish)**

**Cyn4675(They just don't see the real picture, no matter what happens I fear they will never be happy with Bonnie's choices. Unless they can choose it for her.)**

* * *

_If Bonnie had her way she would have him stay, but with the phone call from her father saying that he would be home in an hour she knew with her luck she would be caught. Just a few more months, and she would be free to move until then she would live with her father._

_"Sweet dreams, my Bonnie." Klaus said breaking her thought._

_"You too, Klaus." she said resting her hand onto his chest, to push him softly out the door. But, instead he lifted it slightly before placing a soft kiss on top. "Until then, I will call you tomorrow."_

_"Of course, now go before my Dad gets back." She said pushing him slightly as a small laugh escaped._

_Reluctantly he gave one final smile before leaving her house, and walked down the path. The sound of the door being shut made him look over his shoulder and then back at the street. He had a witch, but instead of his initial use she turned into something more. He needed to stop using the witch's magic, and let this play out natural. He knew that the potion wouldn't cloud her thoughts, so what had happened tonight was something she wanted to do. With him or not, it was something she craved. Walking down the darkened street only lit by the occasional street light he heard noises around him, but shrugged it off as birds, or small animals._

_"Klaus, isn't it a little late for you to be cruising through the town?" a voice asked from beside him._

_"It's not safe to be out this late…" another voice said from the other direction._

_Klaus nearly rolled his eyes; did they really think this would scare him? Stopping he looked from side to side but only darkness blanketed the area "Boys, come now. Aren't we a little too old for this?" Shaking his head he continued to walk forward._

_"No, but you're a little too old for Bonnie." A female voice said, and a hand cupped over his mouth filled with vervain causing him to immediately fall to the ground. Looking up he saw the brown haired, tan skinned companion of Stefan who held the herb in both hands._

_"Stefan, Damon! He's down, hurry up!" Elena said pushing her hands onto his chest to hold him down. Looking from side to side he saw the two brothers emerge from the dark._

_"You should have just left her alone…" Stefan said giving one final blow to the face to knock him out into complete darkness._

_"""_

"You don't really think that will work, do you? To pretend to be her Dad, and lure him out?" Elena slumped against the back seat of Stefan's Porsche with her arms crossed under her chest.

Stefan shifted in his seat to get a better look at the duo "Do either of you have a better idea?" He asked looking from Damon and then Elena.

Damon rolled his eyes as he glanced at the lit house "Why don't we just walk right into the house and stake him in front of her while we're at it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Damon, we just want to get the message through. Bonnie doesn't deserve someone like him. She needs someone who can understand what she really is." He said focusing back on the house.

"What do you think he'll do when he finds out who she is?" she asked. After hearing about whom Klaus really was, and his past Elena couldn't let her friend go through what every other female had happened to them. Elena shifted uncomfortably in the seat, what she wanted to do was run to the house, bang on the door and explain to Bonnie why this was a bad idea. At any moment he could kill Bonnie, and that would the last of her.

"That's if he doesn't already know…" Stefan looked at the house noticing shadows pass against the windows.

"Klaus always seems to be one step ahead of everyone." Damon added glancing over his shoulder at the noticeable shaken Elena.

"So, then we need to do this, for Bonnie." Elena asked sitting up to look at the house just as the door began to open.

"This is it, Damon go to the bushes across the street, I'll take the other side and Elena" looking over his shoulder "Grab the vervain from the bag, and be prepared to attack." He whispered almost inaudible.

Damon rolled his eyes once more before opening the door "Let's hope this works…" he said before disappearing into the darkness.

"You can do this babe" Stefan said placing his hand on top of Elena's thigh "Just remember, we'll be watching the whole time."

"Okay…" Elena said giving a weak smile she opened the bag that sat on the floor "you should go before he gets away."

Nodding he opened the door "This will work…" he said before disappearing into the darkness leaving Elena alone with her bag of vervain.

"""

Resting her body against the door frame, Bonnie gave one final kiss "You sure you have to go?"

A part of him didn't want to go, while the other knew that if he didn't there would be a repeat performance of what happened just hours prior. Grazing his thumb against her bottom lip a crooked smile appeared "I need to, family calls and all." He said pressing his lips against hers before taking the step back onto the walkway leaving Bonnie to pout slightly.

"Are you sure I can't drive you back?" Bonnie asked stepping onto the porch.

Looking up at the cloudless sky, and the moon full Klaus shook his head "It's a beautiful night, I think I'm going to take in the fresh air." he laughed softly.

Crossing her arms under her chest Bonnie laughed softly "I don't want to sound like a cliché girlfriend, but, have a safe walk home, and whatever."

Chuckling softly he looked at Bonnie before stepping back onto the porch "You should tell that to everything else lurking the streets, and not me." Cupping her cheeks he planted another kiss on her lips.

Placing her hands onto his chest she laughed "Whatever, now go. Lurk in the shadows…" Stepping back towards the door she watched as he walked down the pathway, and onto the street. Turning her back to him she wallked back into the house with a cheshire smile plastered across her face as she sat on the couch. She was dating an original, someone who understood the supernatural. Even if he was unaware of what she was, there would be a time soon where she would let him on her little secret.

"""

Running a hand through the sandy tresses Klaus walked down the street, thoughts raveling through his mind of Bonnie and himself tangled together, and the way she tasted on his tongue just the thought made him crave more of her. The street was empty, with vacant cars and the moon lighting the way. Nothing could ruin the mood he was in. After his seamless slip of asking her to be his, at first was just a thought and never meant to be said aloud. Hearing the words that travelled across her lips along with a small yet quiet moan following after, he was completely and utterly lost to her, like a dog finding its master. Shaking his head, at the silly thought "What are you doing to me?" he mumbled.

Stefan crouched, watching Klaus walk past him unaware that at any moment something was about to happen. "Come on, Damon…" he whispered.

Almost instantly after Stefan mumbled the words, Damon appeared from the shadows slowly sauntering towards him "What are you doing?" Stefan growled.

"Klaus…" Damon began to say "Enjoying a peaceful walk are we?" he continued his slow walk until Klaus stopped to turn on his heels to face Damon. Even with his stone like exterior Damon stood, regretting his brash way of confrontation. Never would he let Klaus see how this would effect him, instead he stood with fists clenched, and chest puffed slightly.

"Damon, you're aging terribly…Are those…" he pointed his slender finger "wrinkles?"

A crooked smile appeared "tsk tsk, such harsh words for someone who is much, much older then I."

Stefan shifted from one bush to the other that sat behind Klaus, 'please let this work…' he thought.

Looking over his shoulder Klaus smirked "Stefan, you really think I couldn't hear your heavy footsteps? Come on, stop playing hide and seek." He paused, looking back over at Damon "Because we all know who the better seeker is, don't we Damon?"

Rolling his eyes Damon stepped closer, slowly closing the gap between them "Enough of this, Klaus. Now you can come with us, or we can make you."

Stefan stepped out of the shadows as Damon spoke. With both brothers standing on either side of Klaus a smirked spread "Boys, come on. You may think you're all big and bad, but neither of you scare me."

"It's not a matter of scaring you, Klaus. It's getting the message through…" Stefan said taking a step closer as did Damon.

Sighing dramatically Klaus side stepped to get a better look at the brothers who were slowly closing the distance between him "If you want to play it this way, boys." Quickly he shot a right fist into the stomach of Stefan causing him to lose his footing and fall with a loud thump. Knowing this would only temporarily stun him, Damon lunged and Klaus quick to catch the blow countered with a fist to the jaw.

Watching as Stefan stood, a hand covering his stomach he lunged on top of Klaus landing blow after blow to the cheek, and jaw.

Stepping back as the final blow Klaus felt his face become inflamed, not stopping the momentum Klaus lunged back at Stefan throwing his fists against his cheek, stomach and jaw.

"Elena!" Damon yelled, as he watched her run with vervain in either hand.

Hearing his words, Klaus gave one final hit to Stefan before he felt the burning sensation hit his arm. Instinctively he rose his hand, smacking Elena across the cheek with the back of his hand causing her to fall to the ground like a ragdoll. Vervain scattered across the ground, a crooked smile appeared as he grasped onto Stefan's collar "You should aid to your words, Stefan. Think of this as a message" pushing him against the ground where the vervain laid Stefan cringed, and swore as the herbs began to take effect.

Watching as Elena and Stefan lay next to each other both unconscious Klaus spun around to see Damon, standing with anger in his eyes.

"Only I can mess with my baby brother…" Damon lunged towards Klaus fists clenched as if about to throw blow after blow.

Both stopped, as the sound of an oncoming car and lights appeared. Smirking Klaus looked at Damon "Catch me if you can, Salvatore." He said before disappearing into the night.

"You know I will…." Damon whispered before disappearing into the darkness.

"""

Bonnie sat on the couch, unable to focus at the show that appeared on the screen. Too many things ran through her mind, from Klaus to her alleged friends. Shouldn't they be happy for her and not out to get her. Standing up she began to walk towards the kitchen as the sound of knocking caused her to look at the door.

"Coming…" she said, walking towards the door, hesitant she opened the door to reveal a bruised Elena "What happened to you?"

Tears began to swell as Elena looked at her friend "Klaus happened…"

Bonnie's stomach flipped, would he really do this "Come in, let's get you fixed up." She said taking a hold of her friend's hand, pulling her into the house.

"We warned you Bonnie…" Elena began to tear up as Bonnie lead her to the bedroom.

"Let's just get you cleaned up and then you can tell me what happened." She said guiding Elena to her bedroom before running to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

Bending down into the cupboard Bonnie quickly grabbed the first aid kit, and stood back up as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair sat disheveled, and two small punctures sat neatly against her neck. He wouldn't do this, her heart wanted to believe that all the words of him being a bad guy was just a tale, nothing more.

"Are you coming back, Bon?" Elena yelled.

Running a hand through her hair after giving herself one more look in the mirror she spun around and walked back to her bedroom "I have the first aid kit." She said walking into the room to see Elena sitting on top of her bed with her hand cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry Bon…I needed a friend and…" Elena began to say as she watched Bonnie place the first aid kit onto of the bed.

"Don't Elena…Let's just get you fixed up and then you can explain what the hell happened." Bonnie interrupted Elena as she pulled out the peroxide, and bandages. Without words Elena nodded, as Bonnie went to work on the small cuts across her cheek and lip. Small hisses escaped Elena's lips as she applied the peroxide, "Thank you…" she managed to say after another hiss.

"Whatever…" Bonnie mumbled once she finished the last touch of the small bandage that sat against her jaw.

"You're a good friend, Bon." Elena whispered, as she watched Bonnie place the kit onto her desk and walk back to her bed sitting next to her.

"So, tell me what happened?" Bonnie said ignoring the previous comment.

Hesitating Elena intertwined her hands together while shifting nervously "We just went for a drive, and saw Klaus walking down the road…" she began to say.

"And what he just attacked everyone?" Bonnie asked trying to remain calm.

Shaking her head Elena shifted so she sat sideways on the bed to look at Bonnie "We asked if he wanted a ride, you know a friendly gesture seeing as he's kind of seeing you…"

Feeling the bed shake slightly from the movement, Bonnie remained sitting forward "So, you're telling me that Stefan and yourself offered to give him a ride?" rolling her eyes she looked over at Elena "The two people who want nothing more than to stop this relationship."

Elena gave an apologetic smile as her hand rest against Bonnie's "That's not true Bonnie. We want you to be happy."

Moving her hand from Elena's, Bonnie stood "Okay, so you offered to give him a ride, but, that still doesn't explain the scratched up face…"

"Right" Elena nodded "Well, here's the thing after a few words from Stefan and Damon. Klaus began to get agitated, and" standing up Elena walked over to Bonnie and placed her hands onto her shoulder "Bonnie, he attacked us. We didn't do anything, he just kept saying 'You don't know how powerful I am…' or something along the lines of that."

Stepping back Bonnie ran a hand through her hair "Do you seriously think I'm that stupid, Elena? That he would just attack two vampires, and human? Just tell me what really happened, Elena."

Sighing Elena walked over to the window "I'm telling you the truth, Bon. He attacked us, and he hit me once I tried to intervene."

Shaking her head Bonnie couldn't believe this story; it seemed all too far-fetched even for Elena to think it up "Listen, I should get to bed. You're fixed up, and well I'm sure Stefan can come and get you." She said walking towards the door.

"Can't I just stay here? I really need a friend…" Elena pleaded as she walked back over to the bed.

"It's better that you don't. I can just drive you home." Bonnie said walking out of her room, in hopes Elena would follow.

"Sure, thank you." Elena whispered as she followed her.

The drive was silent, there was nothing Bonnie wanted to say to Elena that didn't involve a clusters of swears to follow. Parking into the driveways of Elena's house, Bonnie sat her hands clenching the steering wheel while Elena opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Elena said sounding hopeful.

Wanting to leave Bonnie nodded her head "Sure, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night…" Elena said before closing the door and walked up the pathway to her house. Bonnie wanted to scream, but instead backed out of the driveway and drove silently. Again she needed answers, and after tonight with her becoming what was now Klaus's girlfriend, she prayed he would be truthful with her.

Taking the final street until she arrived at her house, Bonnie noticed something strange lying against the pavement. "What the hell?" she whispered, while parking the car before stepping out. To her surprise flowers spread across the gravel road, flowers she'd seen before "Vervain…" she mumbled, while bending down to pick up the cluster.

"Klaus! She said panicked "What the hell happened to you?" Turning around she ran to the car, as she looked for her phone. "Shit!" she swore as she remembered her phone sat on top of her desk. Quickly she drove to her house that sat only three houses down, and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Lunging to the phone she quickly dialed his number and listened as it rang, and eventually lead to his voice-mail.

"Klaus, Hey, umm, call me when you get this. Okay? Bye." She said clumsily.

Sitting on top of her bed with her hands covering her face, she didn't know who to trust anymore. She thought her friends were there for her, but in the end it seemed like they were all out to get her. All besides Caroline who cheered her on along the sidelines and Klaus the big bad vampire who was now her boyfriend.

What had she gotten herself into?


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm rather delighted you all enjoyed the previous chapter. **

**I'd like to send a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and even favourite my story. **

**Honestly, when I first started this site I didn't think it would be all that great. But, as the reviews, followers and favourites began to appear in my stories it made me want to write more, and with that more ideas came out. I have other stories that I'm working on, but this story just continues to pull me in and consumes my time. (Not that I'm complaining. lol) **

**None the less, I just want you all to know how happy I am that you (Yes you!) take the time to read my story, and even if you don't follow, or favourite it. You still took the time and with that made me believe that my dream of becoming a writer may not be all that farfetched as some others may claim. **

**Alright, enough with this mushy stuff...On to Chapter 8!**

* * *

Bonnie awoke to the sound of a car horn blaring from the driveway; groggily she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes before standing up to look out the window.

Glancing over at the clock before opening the curtain she cursed "6:30am? You have to be joking with me." Slowly she opened the curtain making sure whoever the mysterious horn blower was did not see her. From outside sat Caroline's car in the driveway with the one and only behind the wheel as she blared the horn.

"I'm going to kill you, Caroline." She hissed before throwing on her robe. Managing three hours of sleep and then being rudely awakened had left Bonnie in one sour mood, as she stormed down the stairs. Slipping her slippers on, and opening the door Caroline got out of her car as she walked towards the door.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Caroline said happily with a coffee in hand from their favourite café "I brought you some refreshments before school."

Calming herself Bonnie took a breath in before taking the coffee that was handed to her "Why are you here? School doesn't start for two hours, which means I could get some well-deserved sleep." Turning around she walked into the house, and Caroline happily followed behind.

Closing the door behind her Caroline watched as Bonnie took to the stairs "I could have waited, but then I wouldn't have gotten the juicy detail." She said taking a sip of her own coffee before sitting in the living room as she waited for Bonnie to get ready for the day.

Bonnie loved Caroline, she did. But whenever she pulled these kinds of stunts she wanted to scream at her, and demand that she respect the value of sleep. However, Caroline was her now only best friend and what were friends if not annoying at times? Quickly changing into a pair of jeans that lay against the chair, and a sweater from the closet, Bonnie made her way to the bathroom as she brushed out the knotted hair, and applied the small amount of make-up. Satisfied with the little amount of effort she walked back downstairs to see Caroline flipping through various channels.

"So, what were you saying?" Bonnie asked sitting next to her as she took a sip of her own coffee.

Turning the television off, Caroline shifted so she faced Bonnie with a Cheshire grin "I was saying I want to know the juicy details that involved you and a certain guy by the name of Klaus."

"Not much to say really. He came back to my place and then left…" she said with a slight shrug to the shoulders.

Placing her coffee onto the table, Caroline rolled her eyes "Really? That's it, nothing more?"

Running her hand against the rim of the plastic rim Bonnie looked up as the small smile crept onto her face "Well, okay, maybe we did more but that's for me and me alone." She ended with a soft laugh.

After last night the only thing that rang through her brain was finding the vervain scattered across the ground, and Klaus not answering her phone calls.

Placing her hand against her heart Caroline dramatically gasped "You're seriously not going to tell me, your best friend who tells you everything."

Nodding her head Bonnie grinned "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I'm hurt…" Caroline began to say attempting to sniffle "I'm really hurt, I tell you everything…"

Rolling her eyes Bonnie looked at Caroline "Fine, we did it...Happy?"

"You did it!" she said standing up with excitement before raising her eyebrow in confusion "Okay wait, why are you not as happy about this? What happened?"

Placing the cup on the table Bonnie looked up "It's not that I'm not happy, it's just what happened after that has me worried."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked as she walked over to her bag and came back.

Bonnie sat thinking of just how she would word, the attack, and Elena's shading behavior that followed. After all Elena was their friend or so at least she thought. Biting her bottom lip momentarily she glanced down at her cup "I think Klaus was attacked after he left my place, and just a short while later Elena was at my door clearly hurt. It was as if someone had pushed her to the ground."

Sitting back down beside her Caroline's eyes widened "You don't think something happened, do you?"

Nodding slightly she placed her cup onto the table "Elena told me that they had offered to give Klaus a ride home and he just attacked…" she stopped to gauge Caroline's reaction.

"And you don't believe her?" Caroline asked.

"How can I? It's been those three who have tried to ruin my relationship by planting this idea that he's a bad guy" standing up she walked into the kitchen without as much as a word after.

"Who do you trust more? Your friends or some guy you just met not more than three weeks ago?" Caroline asked watching Bonnie walk into the kitchen

"Honestly…" Bonnie said coming from the kitchen with the herbs in hand, and displaying them on the table as she looked at Caroline "I believe Klaus, he has never once done anything to make me think otherwise."

"Is this vervain? Caroline asked picking up one of the herbs as she carefully looked it over.

Nodding Bonnie sat next to Caroline "I think something happened to him, and with Elena it was just a ruse to get me to believe her side of the story."

"Bonnie, I" Caroline said placing the vervain back onto the table, just as her phone began to ring.

Staring at Caroline, Bonnie watched as she looked down at the caller I.D "its Elena…" Caroline said looking back and forth from Bonnie to her phone.

"Answer it…" Bonnie said gathering the vervain back together and walked into the kitchen.

Bonnie listened from the kitchen as Caroline spoke, it was simple, yes and no's and we'll be at school soon. How would she be able to handle the day with Elena and Stefan sitting next to her and the unwanted conversations? Just as Caroline said goodbye, she walked back into the living room "So?" she asked.

"Elena said she'll meet us at school in twenty minutes…" Caroline said running her fingers through the blonde strands.

"Okay, well let's get going." Bonnie said walking towards her bag.

"We could just play hooky today, Bon. I don't mind." Caroline said following behind.

Looking over her shoulder Bonnie shook her head "Let's go to class, I have some questions that need answering from Elena and Stefan."

Bonnie was on high alert as they arrived to their lockers. If she saw Elena or Stefan come near she would simply walk away, until the right time came when she was alone with either of them to ask her well-deserved questions.

"Relax, Bon." Caroline whispered

Shutting the locker Bonnie gave a weak smile "I'll see you at lunch." She said before turning away from Caroline, and walked towards her first class.

"""

Sitting in the classroom, Bonnie sighed she'd rather be at home figuring out what kind of magic spell she could do to reveal Klaus's whereabouts. But, instead she sat listening to the teacher go on about something else.

Raising her hand the teacher pointed directly at her "Yes, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure…" the teacher said before turning back towards the whiteboard.

Quietly she stood and walked out of the classroom, even ten minutes of just silence would be needed. Instead of the crowded classroom filled with useless chatter.

Walking down the hallway, listening as the sound of footsteps followed behind her. Rolling her eyes she spun around "Why are you following…Jeremy?" she said confused.

A tear filled Jeremy walked towards Bonnie "I'm sorry…" he began to say "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you…"

Shaking her head in confusion as Jeremy stepped closer "What? Jeremy what's wrong with you?"

Closing the distance between each other Jeremy wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to step forward into his chest "Take me back, please. I need you, Bonnie."

Placing her hands onto his chest she heaved him away "Jeremy, what the hell? What's gotten into you?"

Clumsily he stepped back into the locker as his hands still extended outwards towards her "Bonnie, I heard you are dating again, and I just can't. I can't have you holding him when it could be me…" he said stepping back towards her.

Finding herself stepping back this was not the time to be having this conversation with a clearly doped up Jeremy "Listen, I loved you Jeremy. I really did, but what after everything you put me through. It just can't work it never will." She said trying to remain calm.

"Elena and Stefan told me who you're with…why him? Why some vampire when you could be with me!" He continued to say as if not hearing a word she had spoken.

Shaking her head, the only way to get him off her back was to be upfront and honest. Inhaling deeply Bonnie looked at him "You know why, Jeremy? Because at the end of the day I know he won't just leave me for another a girl who would happily open their legs, and if life got to hard wouldn't go straight to drugs for a release." She said wanting to say more but instead stopped.

"Bonnie, you know none of that is true…I never slept with anyone else, or went to drugs…" he said stepping closer to her as he raised his hand to run a finger down her cheek.

"Stop lying, Jeremy. I caught you!" she spat and stepped backwards "And on top of that I wanted to believe that you wouldn't do that to me, so, I forgave you. But, you did it again, over and over until I ended it.

"That never happened, none of that happened." He began to say before clutching his head in pain.

"You need help, Jeremy." turning away from him "Clearly you're on some kind of drugs…" she added before walking down the hall leaving Jeremy in pain.

As Bonnie turned the corner away from Jeremy, he stood a confused look across his face "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"You did nothing wrong, Jere…" Elena said walking out of the shadowed corner with Stefan following behind.

"She doesn't love me…" he said looking down at the ground like a child.

"Jeremy…" Stefan said before placing his hands onto his shoulder "She will love you again, you just need to try harder." He added looking into his eyes.

"What do I need to do?" he asked lifelessly.

"You need to come with us, and we'll show you." Stefan smiled as he patted Jeremy's shoulder softly.

"""

Deciding to skip the remainder of the day Bonnie walked out of the school. Even if she could somehow get an idea of how to track Klaus would set her mind at ease. Remembering that her car was sitting in her driveway at home, she sighed.

She began her quick walk home, thoughts running through her mind on what happened last night. She had wanted to ask Stefan or Elena what happened last night and hopefully get an answer on the whereabouts Klaus was. So, when she had walked into her next class to see neither Elena nor Stefan she gave up and faked a sickness.

Sending a quick text to Caroline saying that she went home, Bonnie continued her trek. The sky was blue, and the sun was high it was a perfect day to soak up the sun and enjoy the day, not to worry about your friends, or anyone else.

Walking up the pathway to her house, she noticed someone sitting on her porch. Thinking that it was either Stefan or Damon, Bonnie took the first step to see that it was neither of those.

Sitting on the chair beside the door sat a male, with brown hair that sat neatly in place, and eyes the colour of chocolate. Standing up he looked at her intently "Bonnie?" he asked

"Yes?" she said cautiously.

Smiling as if relieved he walked towards her "You haven't by chance seen Klaus, have you? I hate to sound like some sort of worried brother, but you see he hasn't come home."

Running a hand through her hair, she began to shake her head "He left here last night, and I haven't seen him since…Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Kol. I know this may seem weird, me just showing up at your door step and all." He began to say as he took the seat again, while Bonnie sat on the other beside him.

"No, it's okay…I was a little startled at first…but how did you know I was coming home?" she asked.

"I had asked your friend Caroline when I went to your school…" he said crossing his leg over the other.

"Oh…so you know where I go to school? That's not creepy…" she whispered "And you knew where I lived, how?"

"About that…" he scratched his head trying to pick the proper words "In order to maintain our own safety we had to know everyone who is close to the Salvatore's, including where they reside."

Unsure how she should feel about this new knowledge Bonnie merely nodded "I suppose that makes sense…"

"You have nothing to worry about, as you are I suppose in some words seeing Klaus. This is why I'm here. I hoped you would know where he is or may know. I fear something may have happened to him." He said looking forward.

Finding herself looking at the ground with her hands firmly planted against her lap she needed to tell him her theories.

"After he left last night, Elena, my friend, came over to my house claiming that Klaus had attacked her and Stefan. I wasn't entirely sure if it was true" she paused looking at him "That was until I found vervain scattered across the road. There's only one use for vervain that I know of, and it does not include fixing roads."

Leaning forward so that he cupped his face he swore "Of course the Salvatore brothers would have something shady like that up their sleeve."

Feeling the massive lump form in her throat, she asked "What can we do to potentially save him?"

"I'm sure what he did was thought out at the time, may it be that he ran, or got himself caught. He always seems to think on the spot." standing up, he began to pace "However, perhaps you could use your magic to assist us?" he said stopping to look at the dumbfounded Bonnie.

"How? How did you know what I am?" she whispered while looking back and forth in hopes no one heard.

Knitting his brow in confusion, had she not revealed that little secret to Klaus? "Again, we must know everything about who coincides with the Salvatore's, and you being a witch was something that came up on our radar." He said pacing back and forth once more.

"So, Klaus knew what I was before he met me?" she asked suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, what if she was just being used this whole time.

"He did, but that doesn't mean his interactions with you were premeditative. He enjoys your company, as he had said." He said trying to sound reassuring.

"Right…" she said trying to convince herself "So, what can I do to help?" she asked trying to change the topic.

Looking at the door, and then back to Bonnie he hiked his thumb "You need to go through your books to see if there is any sort of tracking spell, and I will go pay a visit to the brothers."

Nodding she stood "Alright, is there any way I can get into contact with you?"

"Of course, here…" taking a pen from his pocket he quickly wrote down the number, as Bonnie did the same "If there is anything I find I will call you." He added.

Placing the pen back into his pocket, he stepped onto the walkway "Thank you Bonnie for helping me find my brother."

"You're welcome…" she said as he walked onto the sidewalk and down the street towards his car.

"""

Looking through various books turned to be extremely tedious she found everything else besides a tracking spell.

"Come on." She huffed while grabbing the last leather bound book. Turning the pages one after another nothing came, her idea of seeing Klaus seemed like a lost cause.

About to give up she turned to the middle of the book, where the spell simply called "Locator Spell". The ingredients were simple, besides the last.

"The blood of a relative…you're joking…" she said flipping through the pages again. "That's all I have to go off of." She said keeping the page open to the locator spell. There had to be a way to get this to work. Reaching for her phone, she dialed Kol and listened as it rang.

"Hello?" the voice came across.

"Hello Kol, its Bonnie. Listen, I think I may have found a spell that might work, but it requires his relative's blood…"

Pausing briefly, until Bonnie assumed he had disconnected, he spoke "That's not an issue, I will be there shortly. Thank you."

"See you soon…" she said before hanging up. Placing the phone onto her bed, she began to get the items needed for the spell.

"This better work…" she said looking down at the items that lay neatly on the floor as she waited for Kol to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting on the bed, and looking down, Bonnie focused on the words at hand "Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, Sqeuias saquines, Ementas asten mihan age petous." She said out loud. Sighing she placed the book down as she ran both hands through the long chocolate tresses "This is silly…I haven't had to recite a full spell in months…" Pushing the book aside, laying on her back against the pillow, and looking up at the ceiling, she smiled. Thoughts filled her mind of Klaus on top of her, the soft moans whispered into her ear, closing her eyes as she thought of the words he asked and she foolishly agreed without thinking of the consequences.

"Bonnie!" her father called from downstairs "Someone is here for you."

Sitting up she walked towards her door, and down the stairs to see Kol standing on the porch "Oh, Hey." She smiled while walking towards the door.

"Hey, sorry it took so long…" Kol said looking over her shoulder to see her father with his arms crossed over his chest.

As if taking the hint, Bonnie glanced behind her shoulder "Sorry Dad, this is Kol, Kol this is my Dad, Rudy."

"Kol, funny name…" he said with his arms still crossed against his chest.

"I could say the same thing about Rudy…" Kol whispered inaudible "It's a name that has been passed down from generations, sir." He said taking a step closer towards the door.

"I see…" Rudy said before looking at Bonnie "You have class tomorrow, so make this quick." He said before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

Feeling her cheeks flush while nodding to her father, and then looking back at Kol who held a humorous expression, she was mortified. "Sorry about that…" she said covering her face slightly as she shook her head.

"He's quite the character, isn't it?" Kol laughed softly.

"Yeah…" she laughed nervously "So, should we do this?" Stepping back she held her hand towards the stairs.

As if a switch had been turned Kol nodded "Of course, if you would please…" he said waiting for her to invite him inside.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, if she were to invite him inside what would stop him from not entering whenever he felt like it? Shaking the fear, he wanted to find Klaus just as much as she did.

"Please, would you come inside?" she said stepping back once more.

Smiling he nodded "Thank you, Bonnie." Walking into the house he inhaled, it was warm, and welcoming unlike his humbled abode.

Bonnie watched as he looked around the house, just as Klaus had. Perhaps where they lived was a damp dungeon like place, but that couldn't be right.

"Where you would like to do this?" he asked breaking her from the thoughts.

Pointing towards the upper part of the house she began to walk up the stairs "My room would probably work best…" she said without thinking too much into it.

"Your room, hmm?" Kol followed behind "I do hope I'm not the only one who has gotten such the privilege to see your bedroom."

"Of course not…Now hurry up before my father catches us." She said ushering him into her room and closing the door.

Again he seemed lost; he focused from one part of the room, to the other as if making mental notes of everything.

Ignoring his lingering stares at her room, she walked over to the bed where the book and ingredients lay besides the one crucial substance. Turning her back to him she began to turn the page "Okay, so I have everything" she began to say as her finger pressed against the book.

"Expect the blood." Kol said standing next to the bed, causing her to jump slightly.

"Right and you said you have it?" Bonnie said looking up at him expecting him to pull out a vial of old blood instead he pulled out a small switchblade.

Stepping back, Bonnie watched in horror "Ugh, what are you going to do with that?" she said pointing at the blade.

Smiling he began to roll up his sleeve "You said you needed blood of his relative, and I am just that…"

Shaking her head in disbelief she took a step back until she finally hit her desk causing her to sit down in the chair "I didn't think you would just cut yourself! I was thinking more along the lines of a contained source."

Tilting his head in confusion he began to shake his head "You didn't really believe we would just keep a source of blood in some sort of sacred vial that we carried around our necks, did you?"

"Well kind of…" Bonnie said standing back up.

Laughing softly by her innocent response, he said "Now, you can look away as I cut into my arm, or you can watch and hold the bowl."

Swallowing the massive lump in her throat she began to step towards him "This is to find Klaus…" she said more to herself instead of Kol.

Nodding, he raised the blade delicately pressing it against his arm, and in one swift motion caused the crimson blood to drip down his arm, and into the bowl. "Tell me when we have enough." He said squeezing his arm to cause more to flow out.

Bonnie watched as the bowl began to fill until she held her hand out "That's enough…There's a towel hanging on the back of my door, please feel free to use it."

Clasping onto his arm to stop the blood from spilling onto the floor he walked over to the door, grabbing the bright pink towel that hung in place "Are you sure that will be enough?" he asked wrapping the towel around his arm.

"I'm sure it will be…" Bonnie said lying. This was the first time she had to create this spell, and with the limited instructions on the how to, she was left guessing the amount. Placing the bowl onto her desk, she walked over to the candles that lay on top of her bed. Picking up both she placed them on the floor and lit one after another.

"I forgot how wonderful witches could be…" Kol commented as he watched her light the candles without a match.

"I have to concentrate…" Bonnie snapped as she stood to pick up the map and place it in between the two lit candles.

"You'll have to excuse me, it's been a while…" Kol said handing the bowl to her before crouching in front of her.

"Thanks…" Smiling apologetically she placed the bowl beside her as she looked over the book to get the wording right.

"So, what's next?" he asked looking at the book, and back to her.

"Well, the next part I read the incantation…" she said hesitantly, thoughts of getting the wording wrong flew through her mind.

"Okay, I will remain quiet so you may concentrate." He smiled, while sitting on his butt with his hands intertwined together.

Inhaling deeply, she picked up the bowl, and began "Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous. " Tipping the bowl sideways so the blood would drip she closed her eyes and focused.

Ever so quietly she continued to mumble the words to the spell, her eyes remaining closed until the sound of Kol's movement and his whispered "It's working…It's moving…"

Opening her eyes she watched as the blood ever so slightly moved towards the wooded area of the town "He's in the woods?" Bonnie said knitting her brows in confusion.

"Strange, what would he be doing in the woods?" Kol began to stand his wound clearly healed as the towel still lay on the floor.

"There's only one way to find out." Bonnie copied his motions as she stood next to him "I'll drive." She said taking her keys from the dresser and began to walk down the stairs leaving Kol standing in her room confused.

"Wait, Bonnie…" he said once realizing that she was already taking the stairs to leave "What if this is some kind of trap, conjured by the Salvatore's?"

Once hitting the final step she looked back to see Kol standing at the top of the stairs "Then I guess it's a trap, but they have one thing missing…" she said as a smirk appeared.

Taking two steps at a time he looked at her puzzled "And that would be?"

Smiling she turned around towards the door "A witch to save their ass." She said taking a step out of the door and walked towards her car, leaving Kol once again speechless.

"""

This wasn't the first time she had visited the forested area, if anything this was her twentieth time she had been greeted by the lush blackened forest.

"You wouldn't happen to have a flashlight would you?" Bonnie said completely forgetting hers.

As they parked into the small quaint spot he began to shake his head "No, honestly I didn't see ourselves ending up at the forest of all places."

Biting her bottom lip as she thought of what to use as a light she remember her cellphone had a flashlight app, smiling at her genius idea she looked over at Kol "You have a cellphone, right?"

As if realizing it on his own he smiled "Why yes I do. Aren't you a smart, I can see why Klaus adores you."

Unable to hold the coy smile she opened the door, and began to walk towards the woods with her phone in hand. It gave little light, but it was enough to see what stood in front of her. Kol close behind followed her as she travelled through the lush forest. Feeling oddly confident Bonnie continued to take step after step before stopping and looking over her shoulder "He could be anywhere…" she whispered.

"Yes, but I can at least look in mere minutes to see where exactly he is." He said walking past her as he looked back and forth.

"So, what's stopping you? I should be fine, and if you find him please come back." Bonnie smiled weakly, as she looked around her. It was dark, the tree's stood way too tall and yet here she was asking him to leave her to find Klaus.

"I will come back, just stay here." He said with a nod, and then disappeared.

Bonnie stood shifting from one foot to the other as she uneasily waited. What if someone was out here as well or a hunter? Feeling the fear start to consume, she turned the flashlight off, and quickly dialed Caroline.

"Well Hey Bon. Shouldn't you be studying?" Caroline laughed.

"You'd think so, but no." laughing as well, her fear soon was diminishing.

"So, what's up? Do you have any word on Klaus?" She asked getting right to the point.

Taking only a few more steps until she made out a small tree stump she sat down "No, not yet. I may have a lead but nothing concrete."

"Well keep up your Nancy Drew activities; I'm sure you'll find him in no time." Caroline said, but then paused as if she had another question to ask.

As if feeling the tension coming from Caroline, Bonnie sighed "Just ask it, Caroline."

Another pause came through until Caroline sighed "Jeremy came to see me today. Bon, he's really beat up about the break up."

Running a hand through her hair Bonnie began to shake her head "Yeah, I ran into him as well. He was so different from the last time I saw him…It was as if…" she paused. They wouldn't do that to Elena's brother, would they?

"As if what?" Caroline asked trying to get more information.

"Nothing, look I have to go. Something just came up." She said as Kol reappeared. Hitting the end button, Bonnie stood up and walked towards Kol "So? Did you find him?" looking over his grim expression, she knew the answer wouldn't be pretty.

"I did…" running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Okay, so show me where he is." Bonnie said walking towards him.

"He's not far from here, but I should warn you…It's not pretty…" Kol slowly spoke as he began to walk forward as Bonnie followed into the line of trees.

It seemed like ten minutes had passed as they walked throughout the trees until a clearing opened. Looking from one end to the other, Bonnie could only see darkness. "Is he here?" squinting her eyes in hopes that would help make out any movement.

"He's over there…" poitning across from them lay Klaus slummed against a tree, almost unoticable if he hadn't pointed it out.

Following his finger, Bonnie's eyes widened and her heart sunk into her stomach "Klaus?" she screamed before running towards the figure.

"Klaus! What the hell happened to him?" finally reaching him, she sat next to him as she watched as his eyes fluttered open and closed. Right behind her Kol stood looking down at his lifeless brother "We need to get him out of here."

Nodding, she grasped onto his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder as Kol did the same.

"On the count of three." He said draping the limp arm around his shoulder, never dropping his gaze towards Bonnie.

"One…two….three." both stood causing Klaus to stand with his body and head bent forward. Without looking at the battered Klaus between them, they began their walk back to the car. What seemed like a long distance to get to him turned to be short, and before they knew it they were back at Bonnie's car.

Klaus mumbled slightly as they reached the lit parking lot towards the car "I'm taking him back to my house." She said without thinking.

"Bonnie, I don't think that is such a great idea." he grunted once Klaus shifted his weight onto Kol.

Reaching the car, Bonnie maneuvered herself out of Klaus grasp to unlock the door. Looking at Kol who held his brother close, she knew he should be with Kol instead of herself, but, she needed to be by his side "He's coming home with me." her voice grew dark as she looked at Kol.

Opening the door, Kol delicately placed Klaus into the backseat. Making sure he sat comfortably before closing the door he sighed before running a hand through his hair "Obviously there is no sense in fighting with you. But please remember he will require substance once he awakens."

Sitting in the driver's side, Bonnie glanced to the backseat "I know, and I will help him." She said looking at Kol who sat perfectly still in the passenger side.

"Thank you…" he managed to say a little hesitant at first, as if it were the first time he had ever thanked someone.

As if knowing his thought she smiled as they drove out of the park and onto the street. Driving faster than usual they reached her house in record time. Opening the door to her house, as Kol maneuvered Klaus out of the backseat, they both quietly walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Thank you again, Bonnie." He said as they lay him against the bed.

Looking at Kol before focusing back towards Klaus "You're welcome, if anything happens I'll be sure to call you." She said in hopes that would calm his nerves.

Nodding he gave one final look at Klaus before walking towards the door "that would be wonderful, and if he…" his eyes shifted towards her neck "please fight him off, you have no idea how hungry he may be."

Swallowing hard as he left with those words, she began to panic. That thought never registered through her mind. If anything he would maybe be hungry and she would offer only the slightest bit, not the whole cow in a sense. Shaking the thoughts, she trusted him at this moment and that's what would keep her thoughts from darkening.

Quickly closing the door and locking it, she walked towards her dresser where she dressed into shorts, and a tee shirt. Looking at the bed where Klaus lay it brought her to attention, it had been months sense she had someone of the opposite sex sleep next to her. Shaking her head she pulled the covers back and slowly crept into the open spot. Making sure she made no sudden movement she laid on her side, while going over the open wounds that now began to heal.

"What happened to you, Klaus?" she asked as her fingers began to trace against his bruised skin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews as always! Can you believe what happened?! **

**I can't believe it's Chapter 10 already!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nightmares plagued Bonnie's dreams as thoughts of blood pooling onto the already darkened hardwood floor, and Klaus looming over with a blood soaked mouth begging for her to kiss him as if it were the kiss of death itself. Slowly the visions shifted, he sat mere inches away from her lips, whispering for her to let him take the pain away and that she should move on. Laying there she was about to let him, what should have been doing was fighting him off, but instead she wanted it.

"Be with me forever, Bonnie…" he whispered before biting into her neck.

She began to silently screaming until her eyes opened revealing the darkened room, sitting up with her hand resting firmly onto her chest; she heaved "it was only a dream…"

Glancing over Klaus still lay in the same position as before; the cuts now vanished leaving him looking as though nothing had happened. With that what had happened? When she had ran over to his body full of wounds and blood trickling down it seemed as though they were fresh, not something that was done hours prior. Running a hand through her hair she had remembered the times when she had witnessed Stefan and Damon become wounded and healing almost instantly, not having it take a day to fully heal. Shifting so that her feet hit the cool wood floor, there were too many questions that filtered through, and there was only one person who came to mind, Damon. Quietly she walked over to the desk in the darkness feeling around for her phone, "Come on…" whispering she felt the phone and gave a satisfied smile as she picked it up. Sitting down and shielding the phone as it lit up she looked through the numbers and listened as it rang. Only three rings had gone before his voicemail kicked in.

"If you have this number you know who it is. Leave a message or don't. I probably won't call back."

Glancing towards the bed, Klaus still lay still as a board "Hey, it's me. Listen, don't tell Stefan I'm calling you, but I need your input. Call me back, please it's important."

Placing the phone back onto the desk and looking over at the clock it was only three thirty and yet as she sat in the chair, with her knees brought close to her chest sleep was not something that seemed appealing. Avoiding the bed at all costs she walked over to the door, quietly unlocking it and opening she walked out into the vast hallway. Her father had gone to bed long before she got home and knowing that he like slept heavily, even a bomb could go off without him being aware of what was going on. But still she tiptoed down the hallway to the bathroom, turning the faucet on she dipped her hands into the water to splash her face. Reaching for the towel that sat normally beside the sink instead sat a cool fleshy substance, stepping back she wiped the water from her face to reveal Klaus looking intently at her as if hunger was taking over.

"Y-you're awake…" whispering she took another step back until she hit the wall.

"You saved me." Stepping towards her, his hands extended out to her "How did you find me?"

Pressing her hand onto his chest to stop his movement "We used a spell…" she said hoping he would move so she would be able to get out of the tight spot she had found herself in.

Tilting his head in confusion as her hand stopped him "Who's we?"

Feeling as though her heart was about to be leap out of her chest, she swallowed "Your brother Kol found me, he said that you were missing…"

"Kol?" looking up briefly as if thinking he looked back down "Wait, did you say a spell?"

"He told me that you knew exactly what I was, and that even before we met you knew what I was." Forgetting that she was in the closed room with him, she needed him to know.

"I wanted to tell you…" running his hand through his disheveled hair "I really did, but we thought it was for the best you thought I didn't know."

"Its fine I know now, and that's all that really matters…" whispering she wanted to get him back to her room, where her father couldn't walk in at any given moment. "Come with me…" Taking a hold of his hand without saying anything else she ushered him back to her room and locked the door. Feeling as though he was standing right behind her "I still can't believe you saved me…I owe you everything." Bending down his lips touched her neck as he kissed and nip at her.

A moan escaped as he continued his onslaught of kisses "Klaus, my dad's in the house." She whimpered.

"I assure you he won't wake up…" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close into his chest there was nothing that was going to stop him from showing just how much it meant to him. As his lips, and teeth never missed a beat and Bonnie's soft breathes filling the air he knew just what she needed, dipping his hand underneath her shorts another soft moan escaped her lips "Klaus, please he'll hear…" she said unconvincing, who was she kidding this man did things to her that she just couldn't explain.

Lifting his head to whisper in her ear, a grinned appeared "You tell me to stop, but I don't believe you…" Softly he nipped at her ear just the way she liked it.

Rolling her eyes as another moan escaped just by his breath hitting her ear "You know I don't want you to stop…" unable to continue, his fingers rubbed against her clit causing her legs to tremble slightly.

Licking his lips he bent down again to find the soft spot upon her neck. With every stroke he gave her, her hips buckd slightly into his already hardened member. The moans caused by her echoed through the room, and he wanted more of those sweet sounds. Inserting his finger into her she pressed a hand against the door, as the other found his spare one that hold onto her waist.

"Klaus…Oh god…" she moaned, as he sped up his finger thrusts. Dropping her head so that the brown tresses fall across her face she wanted more than his fingers teasing her.

"I'm not god, Bonnie…" he teased.

Breathlessly she tried to laugh, but it came out as more moans built up. Lifting her head she glanced over her shoulder to see Klaus's wild eyes staring back at her "I want you, Klaus. Please…"

Pulling his hand out of her shorts, "I wonder what you taste like…" he mused, as he hooked a hand under knee to pull her up so that her legs wrap around his waist. Licking his lips, he brought his fingers up to his lips as he sucked his fingers dry. Giving an accepting groan he looked at her "Like strawberries…" he mumbled before crashing his mouth against her. Clumsily he walked over to the bed, and lay Bonnie on top, without asking if this is what she wanted he quickly undressed her, as he did the same. Climbing back onto the bed, he looked down at her "I will never tire of this…" resting a hand beside her head while the other helped guide him inside of her.

"Shit, you are very ready for me" growling at how wet she was, he began to thrust with great effort.

Piercing her fingers into his back as he thrust into her, she felt the same way. Never would she settle for anything different, Klaus was hers. Arching her back as he lips found her neck again and the soft ping of pain that followed made her groan louder than before.

Feeling her body build up and her hips losing control to the motion she knew at any moment her top would burst off. That didn't stop Klaus from thrusting deeper into her while his hands travelled across her body.

"Klaus, I can't…I'm close…" clenching the sheets she screamed with delight.

Lifting his head to reveal her blood traced against his lips, she pulled him close so that their lips touch and the metallic taste of her blood followed once his tongue slid against hers. His hips continued to thrust in and out as she grabbed the pillow to muffle her moans of ecstasy. Feeling himself close to release he gave a few more thrusts before falling next to her.

Watching as her chest rises and fall and the sound of her laughable moans "Seriously, you're like a god when it comes to this." Removing the pillow from her face and glancing over at Klaus who lay with his elbow taking the support his smile appeared.

Feeling her stomach flop, there were so many questions she wanted to ask, and so she would "What happened to you anyway?" she asked propping herself onto her elbow as he did.

Running his finger against her chin, he began to shake his head "It doesn't matter, and what does matter is that you found me."

"But something must have happened. Elena came to my door with marks all over her face, claiming that you attacked them."

Looking at her with a blank expression he shrugged "Actually it's the other way around I'm afraid. You see, I was walking down the street when they literally came out of the bushes to attack me. Your friend however, came running like a banshee in heat with vervain in both hands."

Momentarily stunned, would they go at such great lengths to destroy her relationship "How did you end up in the woods?" rather than asking the real question at hand, she needed to distract herself.

Blowing a breath out, he shifted so that his back rest against the bed, as his arm covered his face "Damon chased me into the woods, we threw a couple of blows to one another…it lasted hours. That man's stamina is through the roof…that was until he came back to finish me off…"

Tilting her head she looked at him "What happened when he tried to finish you off?" she asked expectantly.

Uncovering his face, he looked over "The dagger he brought intended for me seemed to have found a place in its owner…"

Her mouth gaped open in horror until her hand found its place, "You're joking…You wouldn't…." stuttering her words.

Nodding, he placed a hand onto hers, as if reassuring her "It was either me, or him. Which would have you preferred?"

Jumping out of the bed to grab the clothes that scattered across the floor, she began to panic "You need to leave…I can't…"

Sitting up with confusion splattered across his face "I don't see the issue…In the end I was protecting you." Standing up he walked towards her "Bonnie if you'd just listen…"

Shaking her head every step he had taken, she took two more away from him "Do you really not care about what you did? You killed someone!" yelling she opened the door.

"Bonnie, come now…" placing his hands onto her shoulders, bending down he attempted a kiss, but was stopped as Bonnie pivoted to the side.

"He was my friend…Not a great one, but still a friend." whispering she extended her finger towards the door "Now leave, and don't come back…"

Wanting nothing more than to use his compulsion, he refrained as he picked up his clothes in a bunch and walked out the door. "You will forgive me, Bonnie…" he whispered the words while walking past her.

Once hearing the door close Bonnie collapsed onto the floor as the tears began to roll down her cheek "Damon…I'm sorry…."

* * *

**Can you believe what's happened! Poor Damon! **

**Chapter 11 will go over in Klaus's POV with the fight. **

**So hold on tight, you're in for a ride!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello My Lovelies, **

**I'm sorry I haven't posted lately, it's been a hard week for me and I just needed some time for myself. But, I can't dwell on the saddness so I thought I would continue to write this little story. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and followers. **

**I continued to think of how I would write out how Klaus ended up the way he was found, and honestly let's be real Klaus is pretty damn strong so all of my thoughts seemed hilarious. So, I wanted to make it seem like this was all a plan of the Salvatore's. I'm not really happy with how that part turned out. I will probably change it when I think of the perfect way. I'd love suggestions so please PM me, if you have any. Hmm, what else. Yeah, that's about it. **

**Enjoy Chapter 11 **

**-Dorenda**

* * *

Glancing over his shoulder Damon was mere feet away as they ran throughout the lush forested area the moment Klaus had sprinted off, this area seemed like the best place to air some dirty laundry as the humans would say.

"You can't run forever, Klaus." Damon yelled over the loud rustles from their feet hitting branches and crunching the leaves that lay against the mixture of grass and dirt.

"You're right…" looking back over his shoulder, Klaus stopped abruptly once reaching the opened area

"It's better just get this over anyway…" Momentarily taken back, Damon's eyes bugged out and the sinister grin appeared

"Who knew it would come to this, over a human female of all things."

"She's more than just a female, and you know that…You're just too blind to see what is really in front of you." Stepping forward as his shoulders rolled from side to side, Klaus was more than ready to end Damon once and for all.

It had been centuries the two would bicker back and forth until someone would just walk away and not do anything to end this feud. Making a soft tsk noises Damon stepped closer with his fists clenched, he was ready "You must have been mistaken; she has already had a taste of what I can give."

Hoping that would get a rise out of him, Damon lunged striking the first blow causing Klaus to lose his footing "Oh come on, I practically tapped and you fall to the ground?" Brushing the dead grass from his pant leg, he stood "You really underestimate me, don't you Damon?"

In one fast blurred motion Klaus clasped onto Damon's shoulders bringing him to the ground in one loud thump. "Now why would you say such things?" he spit out a small amount of blood while looking intently at Klaus as he continued to pummel him into the ground as if he was a ragdoll, but every blow Klaus had given Damon took it as though it was to no avail.

"You have grown stronger than I remember…Interesting…" Klaus idly commented as his fist connected with Damon's jaw causing a loud crack. Taking a moment to enjoy the work he had done to Damon's face, Klaus looked ahead of him as the sound of rustling brought him to attention "You brought back up?"

A badly bruised Damon tilted his head to look in the same direction as Klaus, relived to see Stefan come into the opened area with a clothed bag in hand.

"Now what do we have here?" smirking he clenched onto Damon's shirt bringing him to his feet as Stefan inched closer. "Let him go, Klaus or you get to find out what's in the bag." Stefan threatened while lifting the bag revealing nothing of its contents.

"You think I'm scared of some bag full of treats? Think again…" scoffing he left Damon to the ground, and walked towards Stefan who remained unnerved.

"I would be afraid, hell just holding this." He lifted the clothed bag "is even more terrifying then you."

Tilting his head from left to right Klaus moved closer until the bag was between them "Let me guess…" he placed his finger to his lips as he gave a gentle tap "It's a bag of snakes? Or is it Vervain? Hell it could be your bitch of a girlfriend for all I know."

"I guess you will see, now won't you?" Stefan said just as Klaus felt the cool hands around his arms and began to pin him down to the ground.

Feeling careless by his action as the hot sting of cords looped around his arms pierced at his skin "What are you doing?" yelling he flung his head back to see Damon very badly wounded wearing clothed gloves as he looped the shiny metal around his wrists. Pulling the string caused the pain to increase, and his loud screams echoed throughout the forest.

"You're losing your touch, Klaus." Stefan smiled as he revealed the bag to have yet another clothed bag within it.

"A shame, and here I thought I would have a fighter on my hands." Damon cockily said as he wiped the blood that still trickle down his chin.

Klaus continued to fight the cords in hopes it would break, but every inch he pulled caused the pain to trigger an intense amount of pain. Taking a hold of Klaus's shirt, Stefan threw the first blow connecting with his chest, making a loud "oomph" noise the hits continued until Stefan's knuckles began to bleed.

"Damon, would you please?" Stefan asked extending his bloodied hand towards a very cut up Klaus.

"Don't mind if I do." Taking a step towards him Damon began to throw blow after blow making every connection that he had given until finally he stopped to fix his disheveled hair.

"Why don't we leave him here? I'm sure the wolves would love to have such a delectable supper." Stefan asked looking towards Damon who still continued to kick at his ribs.

"Brother that has to be one of the best ideas I've heard in a long time." Smirking he gave one final kick before turning his back and walking away with Stefan.

Leaving him in the darkness, with the silver cords still piercing at his skin "You will pay for this" whispering Klaus maneuvered himself slowly so that he lay hidden within the trees.

"""""

The night had to turn into day, and then back to night. Klaus was about to give up hope that someone was going to find him. The fight continued as he pulled at the cords, ignoring the shots of pain that followed and soon the small ting was heaven to his ears as the silver fell from his wrists and now lay against the ground.

"Finally…" mumbling he began to rub his wrists, red gashes sat visible against the pale skin, but that was no matter.

He would heal within minutes and it would be nothing but a dream. "How could I be so careless?" asking aloud to no one this was the second time he had been ambushed.

The first time had been when he first changed and the town's people attacked. Running a hand through his hair as if by habit he sat against the tree completely lost at words with what had happened. The Salvatore's had managed to tie him up, and leave him to die.

"Ohh Klausy…" the familiar voice echoed throughout the trees "I have a surprise for you" Of course they would be foolish enough to come back, he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. Damon of course would want to finish what he had started, and it was how he worked. Nothing could ever be left unfinished, Klaus had taught him that.

"Now where you are?" Damon appeared from the tree's and almost instantly spotted Klaus who moved his hands back behind his back to give the illusion that he was still restrained.

"Awe, you look so sad…" pouting his bottom lip Damon stood in front of him "Let me take this pain away."

Revealing a dagger from behind his back, Damon smirked. Klaus remained still, this was too perfect. He would finally be able to take one of those Salvatore's down without the two of them together. Foolish, he thought. Bending down Damon grasped onto Klaus's shirt and pulled him to his feet "I really hate to do this, but you see. This was a long time coming." Raising the dagger in the air for dramatic effect, Klaus sprang into action. Deflecting the swing he punched Damon into the stomach causing him to bend forward and let the dagger drop onto the ground.

Quickly retrieving the dagger he stood straight "You always seize to amaze me. How you managed to get out of your restraints boggles my mind." Lunging forward he gave a swipe to his arm, causing a rather large gash to appear.

"Again you underestimate my capabilities, Damon." Springing forward, Klaus fought to gain control of the dagger, as he sliced another large gash into his other arm. Blood began to pour from the wound in great lengths, if he wasn't careful he may just die from loss of blood. With all his might, and a mighty growl Klaus sprung forward, spearing Damon into the chest causing him to fall to the ground and lose the blade once more as it flew in the air.

"Foolish, Damon. You should have not come back." Bending down Klaus picked up the dagger, and in one swift motion lodged it into Damon's dead heart.

Looking down at the corpse, clearly Damon had meant to keep him alive, for whatever purpose he had. Covering his arms, he heard another set of footsteps "Great…" mumbling he looked forward to see Kol appear.

"Brother, there you are." Stepping closer Kol looked down at the corpse of Damon, and then back up to Klaus who stood with shaky legs.

"What happened to you?" he asked kicking the lifeless Damon.

"The Salvatore's decided to play a game of cat and mouse." Smiling Klaus rested against the large tree "How did you find me?"

Looking over his shoulder Kol shrugged "Bonnie, that witch you are seeing created a spell for us to find you. I had no clue she was so strong, she really will do well on our side."

"Bonnie? Is she here?" Looking over his shoulder to see if Bonnie would walk through the trees.

Shaking his head Kol hiked his thumb over his shoulder "She's waiting for me to return. Should I get her?"

Glancing back down to Damon, this was not something she needed to see "We need to hide the body first."

Nodding Kol grasped under his arms and hiked him up, as Klaus did the same with his feet "Lets place him in the bushes, and we will return for the body after."

Gingerly they placed Damon behind the large gathering of bushes, out of sight from where Klaus would sit. This plan would work and Bonnie would be none the wiser that he lay only feet away, and once Bonnie agrees to driving them back to their home they would come back and rid the body for good. "Alright, I will get her. Rest against the tree again. Make it believable." Sternly he walked away back into the trees leaving Klaus to his thoughts.

His Bonnie was coming to save him, and not to save The Salvatore's.

""""

Bonnie remained on the hardwood floor as the tears continued to pool out, as much as it scared her to have the thoughts she wanted to forgive Klaus for what he had done. What the boys and Elena did to both of them was inexcusable and if they were truly her friend they wouldn't have attacked him in the first place. Wiping her teary eyes she needed to get up, and start her day, but what would be the point? It would just be the same thing, she'd go to school, meet Caroline, run into Elena who would feed her some bullshit line about how sorry she was, and then she would come home. She needed to get out of town, even if it were for a weekend, something to ease her mind about all the drama that had happened within the past couple of months.

"Bonnie?" a voice brought her out of the thoughts. Looking up her father stood at the door his eyes widened once he saw how puffed under her eyes were, and the reddened streaks that clouded the white of her eyes "What happened?" bending down he placed a hand onto her arm.

"N-nothing Dad, just a bad dream. That's all." Whispering she fought the tears from escaping once again.

Sighing he continued to look at her "I know you're lying, Bonnie. You were never good at that, so please you know you can tell me what's going on." Pausing his expression darkened "It wasn't that Kol boy, was it?"

Shaking her head she swallowed the massive lump that formed "No Dad, it wasn't Kol. Honestly it was just a bad dream. I'm fine…seriously…" forcing the sides of her mouth to lift as an attempt at smiling.

"Alright, but you know I'm here." Standing he held his hand out waiting for Bonnie to take it.

"Thanks Dad, and you know I will." Taking his hand he brought her into a hug "But really if it's that Kol boy, you know he will pay…" Stepping back he wiped the tear that escaped.

"I promise you it wasn't him…" stopping herself she thought of the perfect way to get out of town "Dad, would it be okay if Caroline and I were to stay at the cabin this weekend?" it was a long shot that he'd say yes, but maybe just maybe he would see that she needed this time to unwind.

Looking down at her, he began to shake his head before speaking "Bonnie, I don't know…Remember what happened last time?"

Sure the last time her, Caroline and Elena had went to the cabin it hadn't ended well. Caroline had gotten into the liquor cabinet and the girls had drank all weekend and may have created a ruckus towards the other people in the area and eventually the police were called and they were all forced to do community service. But that was almost three years, to her that was a life time ago.

"Dad, please. I really need this and I promise we won't drink. We will just enjoy the time together and that's it."

Sighing he crossed his arms over his chest "Well, if the weather remains the way it is now, and we don't get snow I suppose. But promise me, no boys, no alcohol or drugs. If I find out any of these things are there you will have to do more than community service."

Should could kiss him, but instead a genuine smile appeared as she nodded "I promise, just Caroline and I, Dad. That's it."

"What about Elena?" tilting his head in confusion, it had always been the trio.

"We aren't on the best of terms, so I think it's just going to be Caroline and I this time." Ending it short, she would not go over any of this with her Dad.

Nodding he gave a weak smile, it was killing him to know that his own daughter didn't feel comfortable telling him what was going on her life, and instead of pushing he placed a hand onto her shoulder "Alright, but know that she is more than welcome to go with you if you clear things over."

Unsure if that was the right thing to say he walked out of the room leaving Bonnie to her thoughts once again.

Looking over at the clock on the nightstand it was only six thirty, Caroline should be awake by now. Picking up the phone she quickly dialed the number and listened until Caroline groggily spoke "Hello?"

"Caroline, you and me Cabin. We leave Friday."

"Really?" her voice sounded more awake and alert "Your Dad is letting us…but what about." She laughed "Well our adventure last time."

"He said he'll let it pass, as long as we do not have boys, alcohol or drugs in the house."

"Awe" she pouted "But where's the fun in that?"

Laughing she quickly closed the door "We will figure something out, trust me. It's going to be a weekend we won't forget." And boy was Bonnie right, it would

be a weekend neither of them would forget.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean she ended it?" Kol growled as his hand found its way through the long brown strands. Never should he have trusted him with something of this caliber, the simple task at hand had become so easily destroyed within moments it boggled his mind. It was too good of a plan to work.

"What would you like me to say, Kol?" frustration filled Klaus's voice as he paced back and forth in the large seating area. How could he be so foolish to tell Bonnie what had happened, it wasn't like him. None of this was like him; if someone from the outside saw him like this they would swear he was hurting as if he were human.

Walking towards the couch and letting out a hefty sigh before sitting down, Kol looked at him intently "You need to go back to her. Do whatever you need to do to fix this. She was our only chance, do you not see this?"

Nodding he dug into his pocket to reveal the barely used vial "I will fix this, she will be mine again."

Looking away his expression still darkened as he began to shake his head "She will be ours, Klaus. Obviously you cannot handle her by yourself."

A low growl of dominance escaped "No, she will not be ours. She will be mine and mine alone." Feeling the anger rise he clenched onto the vial almost shattering in its place.

Standing up, and walking over to the ragged Klaus who stood noticeably shaken by the statement, he began to laugh "If only you could see yourself right now. It's quite the sight." Reaching for the vial he plucked it from his firm grasp, and placed it into his pocket for safe keeping.

"What are you doing?" he asked tilting his head while watching the vial disappear into Kol's pocket "If our plan is going to work I need that." Extending his hand in hopes Kol would change his mind, but instead he remained the same way as he looked down at Klaus.

"You will do this alone without that backup. She needs to trust you again and know that you're not a monster that lives under the bed." Kol stated as his arms crossed against his broad chest.

Rolling his eyes by the childish behavior Klaus had the real question at hand, how would he manage to get her to trust him again without that little gem, and then it clicked "If I cannot use that, I will use my natural ability." Laughing softly he walked towards the door without telling Kol his plan at hand.

"Don't fuck this up." Kol threatened as Klaus walked out the room.

""""

Bonnie began to pack her things for the weekend at hand. In only eight hours she and Caroline would be on their way to the cabin for some much needed girl time, and if everything went to plan no one would bother either of them.

"Bonnie! Hello?" Caroline yelled from downstairs "I let myself in, I hope that's okay." Almost inaudible creaks followed her footsteps as she walked up the stairs and now stood in front of her door with a bag in tow "I tried knocking but no one came." Dropping her bag onto the bed she sat down on the edge of the bed as she watched.

"Yeah, sorry I've been trying to figure out what to pack." Zipping her bag she looked over at Caroline who sat smiling.

"I still can't believe your dad said yes for us to go! You must have put a spell on his or something." laughing at the thought Bonnie couldn't help but stick her tongue out towards Caroline.

"I would never do that…" a small smile played across her lips "Okay, I wouldn't do it to jeopardize a fun weekend with just the two of us." Placing the bag by the door she padded back towards the bed where Caroline still sat with a smile plastered across her face.

"We should skip the afternoon so we can get an early start on tonight." Caroline idly said as if not really wanting a response from Bonnie.

Unable to hold back her own smile, it was if Caroline was reading her mind "Sounds like a great idea. That would give us enough time to grab some groceries before it gets dark."

Once giving the confirmation that they would leave once the lunch bell had rung they were off to school to endure the painful four hours until they were free. The halls were lined with students talking about the evening weekend plans, an apparent party at the Salvatore's was happening and with that both girls were happy to know that they would indeed have no issue of Elena or Stefan bothering them.

"So, I will see you at lunch." Caroline said breaking Bonnie out of her thoughts of everybody else's chatter.

Turning to face her, she smiled "Right, and then we're off for some much needed girl time."

"I can't wait! See you then." Closing her locker, Caroline gave one final smile before waving off Bonnie as she walked down the hall towards her first class.

Leaving Bonnie to her lonesome as she unpacked her books into her locker as her mind reeled about the upcoming weekend. Placing the last book inside she gave a small sigh while closing the locker to reveal Jeremy standing in front of her. Momentarily stunned she jumped, and held onto her chest as she screamed "Jeremy, what the hell?!" Furrowing her brows in anger she wanted to walk away, but instead stood finding herself looking into his glazed over eyes, something was obviously wrong.

"Bonnie, I need you…I feel empty without you" the words barely came out before he clamped onto her wrist causing a hiss to escape from her lips "Just please hear me out."

Shaking her head and pulling away this was not happening, not right now. Breaking free of his hardened grasp she stepped back "Are they doing this to you?" her voice was hushed as she continued to look back and forth down the hall.

This time Jeremy began to shake his head as a hand flew across his hair "No one is doing anything to me. I realized what I've done in the past and want to make it up to you. I want to show you that I do love you and always will."

Covering her face and taking a deep breath she stood silent, unsure what to say to him. Jeremy ripped her heart out and stomped on it for good measure. But could he truly feel the way he spoke or was it something Stefan and Elena concocted to make him believe these feelings were true.

"Please just let me take you out…Just one time and that's all." He whispered while taking a step to close the distance between them.

"No…" the words came out before she could before she could stop them. That part of her life with Jeremy was over, the pain she felt every time he missed a call or went out with a 'friend' was done. "No Jeremy, I'm with someone, okay?" clearing her throat to cover the slight tremor.

In a second he went from doe eyed to pure anger as he looked down at her "You pick him? Over me!" he was seething, in his mind Bonnie would always be his, that's what they promised she would end up with him. Slamming the palm of his hand against the locker he huffed "You really are stupid aren't you? You'd rather pick some fucking vampire over me?!"

Standing defiantly, he couldn't hurt her even if he tried. Every word he spoke every action he did she would not let him see that it affected her "The stupid move would be going back to your sorry ass when I could have something a hell of a lot better. So yes Jeremy, I must be that stupid because I'm choosing him over you." Pushing his shoulder she stormed past him and began to walk to the first class in the morning leaving Jeremy standing alone as he watched her.

"You will be mine, Bonnie!" she heard him yell, why everyone thought they could possess her were all crazy, there would be no way she would just lay down for a man so he could walk over her.

""""

Klaus watched in anger as Jeremy confronted Bonnie the way he did. From his touch to the way he hit the locker in anger made Klaus tick slightly. From the first night he had the privilege of meeting the illusive Jeremy he knew instantly that he was no good. You could see the visible track marks along his arms, and the yellow finger tips that followed, he was clearly a junky without knowing it and on top of that the Salvatore's poked holes into his memory. He could only imagine the memories he had with Bonnie. Clenching his fists he watched him begin to walk into the other direction directly where Klaus was standing.

"This is too perfect." Klaus idly commented as a half-smile appeared.

Just as Jeremy stood mere feet away he heard the familiar voice speak to Jeremy. Mentally swearing to himself he turned around and walked away to leave Jeremy with the duo. Next time Jeremy wouldn't be so lucky.

""""

The time had come, and the bell had rung indicating they were finally free from school. Walking out of the class Bonnie held a smile to her face as she saw Caroline walking down the hall looking directly at her.

"Finally we can go! I've been waiting all morning." Laughing Caroline hooked her arm with Bonnie's.

"Me too! Let's get out of here before anyone spots us." Finding herself laughing along with Caroline they skipped their lockers and went straight to Caroline's waiting car where their things were already packed. All they had to do was fill up with gas, and they were on their way.

The drive was peaceful as they sang to the songs that played on her mp3 player and they discussed what exactly was in store. As tree after tree passed, and the town soon vanishing from the distance Bonnie already felt free, free from the drama, free from the heartache, free from everything. Pressing her head against the window Bonnie smiled as her eyes became heavy. Hopefully Caroline wouldn't mind if she were to get some sort of sleep from her sleepless nights.

"Bon? Are you okay with that?" Caroline asked bringing her out of the almost heavy sleep.

"Hmm, what?" yawning Bonnie looked over at Caroline who looked at the road and back to her briefly.

"Were you sleeping?" letting out a snort of laughter Bonnie merely nodded and smiled "Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

Turning the music down Caroline smirked "I was just saying I invited some people over tonight, not many just a few. It won't be a like a part of anything." She reassured Bonnie who was looking at her with anger flashing through her eyes.

"Seriously? Caroline what happened to our girls weekend?" fidgeting with the hem of her jeans Bonnie was fuming "And on top of that, my dad…" before she could finished Caroline looked at her and grinned.

"Bon, I know what your dad said, but I also know how crappy it has been for you." Dropping the grin Caroline looked at her. "I just think if we have some friends over and just play games or whatever. No alcohol or drugs involved you could let loose and just relax.

Thinking for a moment she wanted to say no, and that this weekend was only intended for the two but maybe she was right. "Well…" she began to say "Okay, but if I say everyone has to go, they have to go." She deadpanned.

"Of course your house your rules." Caroline agreed as they turned down the small street where a row of cabins sat dormant. As they took the final turn to reveal a small two storey cabin the colour of ivory and baby blue completed with porch, and swing. This had always been Bonnie's save haven, when things went wrong.

"We're here!" she said parking the car and getting out to Caroline looked at the quaint cabin that stood proudly in front of them. Bonnie copied her motions as she slowly got out of the vehicle this really what she needed.

After unpacking, and venturing back into the small town only miles away the girls had grabbed everything they needed for the weekend ahead of them including pop for the small gathering of people, chips and other necessities for the weekend adventures.

Again the drive was quiet as they drove back to the house until the sound of Bonnie's phone brought them out of the classic one direction song. Digging through her pocket she looked down at the name that appeared.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked while she remained to look at the road.

Sighing she thumbed over the name "It's Klaus…"

"Answer it, I mean sure what he did was wrong and hell I would hate the guy…" she paused "But, what had happened to him in my eyes he did the right thing."

"You really think so?" whispering she looked at Caroline nodded. Hitting the button she heard the soft sigh coming from the other end "Bonnie?"

Swallowing the lump she ran her hand against her thigh "Yeah, hey."

She could already see that perfect smile in her mind "I wasn't expecting you to answer. I've tried calling you all week."

"I just needed some time to figure out what was happening." She found herself whispering.

"Beautiful, I know what I did was wrong but you know it was for you…" he began to say before the line going dead.

"Klaus?" looking down at her phone the call had been dropped "Shit!" throwing her phone onto her lap, she missed his voice and that little taste did nothing for her.

Once arriving back to the house they unpacked the groceries and began to prepare for the night ahead of them. Caroline brought a variety of c.d's that they could play and for added measure Bonnie brought out the old board games, not that they would play any of them but at least it was a backup just in case.

"I think we have everything ready. Now I just invited Tyler, Matt and some of their friends. It won't be a lot of people I promise." She said placing the bowl of chips onto the table.

"As long as Elena, Stefan and Jeremy do not show up I'm alright." Smiling she started the first c.d. It was a matter of hours before people started to appear. At first it was Tyler with a brown haired companion, Caroline clearly wasn't happy as she watched him pull her closer as they introduced one another. Soon after Matt came and a few others Bonnie had seen around the school, so far it was only ten people who occupied the cabin. They were all laughing and having a good time before Tyler gave his signature grin "I brought something to lighten up the night." Pulling out the bottle of rum his grin turned into a smile. At first Bonnie wanted to tell him to put the bottle away, but would her father really know.

"I'll grab the mix." Bonnie happily said causing Caroline to gape up at her "I'll come with you" she said standing up and running after Bonnie.

"What's gotten into you?" Caroline said grabbing one of the bottles of pop they had bought.

"I think this is exactly what I needed Caroline. Just to get away from it all, to forget all the bullshit back home and just to enjoy the weekend" Smiling she picked up the bottles and glanced over at Caroline "and if that means that I will end up stumbling to bed, so be it." Turning around she walked out of the kitchen leaving Caroline with a wide smile plastered across her face "Atta girl." She said walking behind her.

Upon entering the living room Bonnie already felt herself loosening up as she placed the bottles onto the table and sat down. Caroline followed and sat down on the floor.

"So" she began to say "How about we play truth or dare" Caroline ended with a laugh as she poured herself a drink.

"Really?" rolling her eyes Caroline handed her a drink and nodded "It could be a lot of fun."

Leaning forward Tyler smiled "Anything goes?"

"Would there be any other way?" she winked.

"Let's do it!" Bonnie smiled as she took a hefty sip of her drink the booze left a slight tingle in her throat which caused her to cough slightly "God Caroline how much did you put in here?"

"Enough for you to have a good time now let's continue." Looking over at Tyler Caroline smirked "Alright Tyler, truth or dare."

And so it began, embarrassing question after embarrassing dare one after another. Bonnie had managed to have five extremely large drinks and was only asked once; the evening had been a huge success until the knock on the door caused her to jump. Even though it wasn't her turn and it had indeed been Tyler's, Caroline had been the one asked truth or dare, which she happily and a little slurred said dare. Bonnie stood to excuse herself as she opened the door to reveal Stefan, Elena and Jeremy at the door.

"What…what are you guys doing here?" Bonnie stumbled slightly as she hiccupped.

"We heard you were having some people over" Elena began to say as she walked into the door "and we thought why not, we haven't seen you in almost a month, Bon."

Sighing she moved to let her inside and Jeremy soon followed not glancing up to look at Bonnie in the face.

"Are you going to let me in?" Stefan asked quietly as he pressed his hand against the door frame waiting for her to invite her in.

She hiccuped, a sober Bonnie would say go away, while drunk Bonnie unaware said "Come inside Stefan."


	13. Chapter 13

Walking passed her into the living room they were all greeted by the group besides Caroline who sat with bugged eyes as she looked at the three of them. "Excuse me for a second." She said standing up and running over to Bonnie who remained by the door.

"I didn't tell them…" Caroline began to say as she placed her hands onto Bonnie's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to get sick." Were the only words she spoke as Bonnie ran outside to throw up in the bushes.

"Bon? Want me to stick around?" Caroline asked as she stood on the porch.

"No…" Bonnie managed to say as she threw up once again. Looking down at her Caroline nodded and turned around to walk back into the house. Minutes passed as Bonnie stood in the same spot emptying everything she had eaten.

The cool air hit her arms causing slight goosebumps, that was no matter. It was better she was out here rather than having to confront Elena, Stefan and him. Taking a deep breath she felt better, the contents emptied leaving her stomach to not lurch forward. Standing she held onto her forehead as she closed her eyes. The world would stop spinning if she had her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" another voice said causing her to spin around almost causing herself to throw up again.

Opening her eyes she looked up to see Jeremy standing on top of the porch looking down at her "Why are you here, Jeremy?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Stepping closer until his hand reached the railing a faint smile appeared.

"I'm fine…" she snapped "You can go back inside now." Taking a step forward her foot dipped into a gopher hole causing her to fall forward.

"Bon…" he said before sprinting off the porch to catch her in mid fall.

Closing her eyes she got ready to hit the cold ground until a pair of warm hands wrapped around her waist. Opening her eyes she looked up to see Jeremy looking down at her "Thanks…" she slurred.

Moving the hair from her eyes and tucking the strands behind her ear, the faint smile appeared as he loomed over her.

Without thinking she placed a hand onto his cheek "I miss you…I miss us…" she began to say and pulled him closer until their lips were mere inches from one another.

Pulling away he traced his finger against her jaw "Let's go upstairs, you can brush your teeth and we can just go lay down." Helping her stand he took her hand and began to walk towards her bedroom without anyone noticing. At least they assumed no one was watching.

The room was dark as neither of them had turned the light on, only Jeremy guiding Bonnie to the bathroom where she quickly brushed her teeth, "I'll be over here." He said walking back into the room.

The liquor was still clouding her thoughts as she brushed her teeth all she wanted to do was sleep this night away. Spitting out the remnants of the toothpaste she wiped her mouth and walked into the bedroom to see Jeremy lying on top of the bed.

"Feeling better?" he asked shifting the other side of the bed.

Crawling into the bed she kept her distance between eachother "I'm fine, you really don't have to stay up here, you can go enjoy yourself." She said tripping over her words.

Shifting beside her his hand brushed against hers "I want to be here, Bon. You know I love you, right?"

Licking her suddenly dry lips she nodded "you've told me time and time again."

"So then let me show you just how much I love you, Bon. Give me another chance." Whispering he shifted closer until his thighs touched hers and his hand found its place against her hip.

"Come on, Jere…" slurring she placed her hand against his chest as she pushed him away "I'm with someone."

"He won't know, it will just be between you and I." ignoring the hand placed on his chest he moved closer again until his lips found hers. The sweet taste made her stomach lurch forward, and the feel of his hand running against her clothed hip made her body seize. "Jere…" her muffled voice rumbled against his lips.

Thinking her words were from the heat of passion he pressed further as his tongue flicked her lip to gain access, he missed this. He missed her taste, and the way she felt, he needed more. "Bon please tell me you feel what I feel. We're meant for each other baby girl." His voice staggered against her lips.

Shaking her head this was not what she wanted, she wanted Klaus. Her heart literally ached as his lips touched hers "Jere, I don't" she whispered pulling away from his lips.

"What?" his angered voice came through as he sat up slightly "Seriously? It's that fucking vampire guy isn't it?"

Pushing him off she got up from the bed, it was better to keep the distance between herself and him. At first the room began to spin but soon subsided "Yeah, something like that." Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. A loud sigh echoed throughout the room as Jeremy ran his hand through his hair "You're such a fucking tease." He said breathlessly as he propped himself off the bed "You have me so worked up, Bon. You play these fucking games where I think you want to be with me." Pointing to the door he took a heavy breath "You fucking just told me how much you missed me. Who the fuck says that when they're with someone?"

Suddenly feeling the size of a mouse she looked down at the ground, did she really do that to him? "I never meant to make it seem like that, and I do…" she paused to correct herself "I did miss you, Jere. You were what I needed then, but now it's Klaus." Rolling his eyes he took a step closer to Bonnie, there were too many things he wanted to say "You will always be who you are…a fucking tease who doesn't know when to put out. No wonder I was your only boyfriend…" the words slipped out before he could catch them, and as he spoke he watched her small frame crumble beneath him "I feel sorry for you…I really do. You could have had someone normal, but instead you ended up with a fucking vampire who only sees you as a piece of meat…and you know what?" stepping closer until he towered over her he smirked "He'll get bored of you, just like I did and then he'll move on before he bleeds you dry."

Feeling the massive lump form she fought the tears from appearing "Just go…" she sobbed.

"Good fucking luck with everything…I won't be here when he dumps you." He snapped before turning around to the door leaving her pressed against the wall as the tears poured out. Pushing the tears away from her eyes, she needed to talk to him to hear his voice. Lifting herself she walked over to the nightstand where her phone sat. Picking it up she quickly dialed, it only rang twice before she heard the familiar voice.

"Hello" he whispered. Without saying hello she cut right to the chase "I'm sorry, Klaus. What they did to you, everything they did to you. I forgive you, for what you did. I miss you…" she tried to let the words come out clear, even if the majority was slurred and incoherent.

"Beautiful, have you been drinking?" he asked completely ignoring what she had just said. "A little…I really do miss…" before she could speak Stefan walked into the room with a look of pure evil "Get off the phone, Bonnie. We need to talk." he growled.

Klaus heard the familiar voice causing his anger to rise "Do not hang up the phone beautiful. Why he is he there?"

"They just appeared…" were the only words she could say before her phone was ripped from her hand.

Pressing the phone to his ear, Stefan growled instinctively "You give me what's mine, and I will think about letting her see you again." Ending the call Stefan looked down at her "Now Bonnie if you be a good little witch you will do what I say…we got that clear?"

"Who do you think you are?!" she yelled as she stood on wobbly legs to give an attempted punch but missed. "Bonnie just do what we say, okay. Everything will be fine." Stefan seemed to cool down almost instantly before turning around and walking out the door. Not before closing the door and locking her inside.

She could hear the muffled words from Caroline who stood in front of the door, and Elena trying to reassure her that it was because she was drunk and needed her sleep.

"Just let me go in with her, I bet she'll need someone" Caroline said before Elena let out a hefty sigh, and the door opened.

"Caroline?" Bonnie whispered as Caroline's form appeared in the door "What's happening?"

The door shut, and Caroline walked to the bed where Bonnie sat "I've never seen them like this, Bon."

Swallowing the tears she felt the warm hands of Caroline wrap around her "We will figure a way out, I promise." she whispered.

"I know just the way..." Caroline said almost inaudible as she pulled out her cellphone "Please tell me you have his number memorized..."


End file.
